Voices
by Superminion
Summary: There is another person in the accident that created the Fantastic 4, her name is Heather Jones. Follow her story as she starts to find things that turn her world upside down, along with her perception of it. How can she ajust to her new life as a superhero. The story also has spiderman in. Ignore the rating, I am just paranoied.
1. Chapter 1:Beginning of Something Unknown

**Hi, here is my story, I know this has been done millions of times before but I will try to make it as different as I can.**

**I do not own Fantastic 4 or Spiderman, if I did all the scientists wouldn't spend all their time experimenting on themselves (seriously why do they all do that?)**

**The Spiderman in this is a mixture between the films version and the new Amazing Spiderman film version, if I fail at it feel free to tell me so. Probably more the films version as I know that one better, also Doctor Connors in this is his teacher rather than a random scientist and has not yet turned into the lizard.**

**Also thanks to Supernova95 who proof read this.**

**Superminion XD**

I sighed and played with the corner of my glasses, I was really rather bored, which was quite strange for me in a science lecture but I had already been over the topic several times, it was neogenics with Doctor Connors. Plus my friend and fellow science wizz, Peter, had decided not to turn up today, it was normal for him to be ten maybe twenty minutes late but the lecture was almost over. I was awoken from my train of thought by the door creaking open. Connors turned towards it.

"Ahh, Parker, you have decided to join us, I trust you have a good excuse?"

Peter, who seemed to be out of breath for some reason, looked rather shocked at his lateness and lack of excuses said,

"There was … um … err … a disturbance?"

Dr Connors gave up.

"Just sit down"

Peter nodded and sat down in the row in front of me, I leant forward and whispered,

"Seriously, a disturbance? Is that the best you could come up with? You know you've used that one five times this week already! Not to mention all the times before that, how many disturbances can there be between here and the last class?"

He turned round and raised his eyebrows at me,

"You'd be surprised" he said mysteriously

Why was he being so mysterious?

"Never mind, but if you're going to keep being this late you need to come up with better excuses."

He seemed surprised by this,

"I'm not that late!" he objected.

I pointed at the clock which said five to three.

"Oh"

At that moment Dr Connors noticed us whispering

"Jones, Parker's lateness does not give you permission to interrupt my lecture further, at least let him do _some_ work before this lesson finishes"

We both settled down to our notes for five minutes before Dr Connors dismissed us. We walked out together with Peter desperately avoiding eye contact with Dr Connors as our lecturer was glaring at him in a very disapproving manner. Once we were out of the building I had to head off to my part time job at the Baxter Building. And Peter, being the gentleman that he is, offered to walk me there. We took a shortcut through an alley when suddenly; out of nowhere, a man jumped me and tried to snatch my bag off me.

"PETER!" I shouted, but Peter had disappeared so I was on my own so I started to punch and kick wildly at the man on top of me. No sooner had I started there was a whooshing noise and a voice said,

"A mugging? Seriously? Aren't you crooks ever inventive? Why don't you try being original for once?"

The man was ripped off me and slammed against a wall unfortunately still holding my bag. When I saw who it was I almost cheered, Spiderman had saved me. He took the bag from the knocked out mugger and handed it back to me.

"You put up quite a fight back there, ever considered a career in crime fighting? But you really should keep better care of your belongings" he said jokily. There was something familiar about him.

"Urr, thanks Spiderman" I said nervously he nodded at me, picked up the knocked out mugger and swung off. That is so cool; I thought to myself and smiled.

I looked round, Peter was completely gone, looks like I'm on my own. I walked the rest of the way to the Baxter Building alone, I kept on thinking how cool it was, most people barely get a glimpse of him, except Peter, and yet he saves me and Peters completely gone? Maybe he went for his Camera? But who runs off to get pictures of their friend getting mugged?

When I arrived Dr Richards was at his desk looking at some papers with a troubled expression on his face.

"Hi, Dr Richards!" I said cheerily. He looked up from his papers.

"Oh, Heather, do you want to check through some of the equations today?" I smiled and went to the computer console, humming to myself. Suddenly a loud voice boomed through the door.

"And what do you have to be so happy about?"

"Oh, hi ben" I said looking up from my computer screen. Then I saw his expression, "Oh I'm sorry, I completely forgot, how'd NASA go?"

"They rejected us" he replied bluntly.

"What?! Even with all the holograms and everything?! And how do you reject the scientific breakthrough of the century" I cried shocked. Ben nodded solemnly.

"Something called insufficient funding" he said, annoyed and looked down at Dr Richards's desk and papers.

"More Bills?" he asked. Dr Richards nodded and looked up from his bills.

"It's not the end of the world, we still have other places to try" he said trying to sound cheerful. Ben rolled his eyes.

"He wants us to try our old friend Victor Von Doom" he explained. I was quite shocked.

"You guys know Victor von Doom? How?" I asked. "That is so cool! I've always wanted to meet him"

"We went to school together" Ben explained. "And you could always come with us, can't she Reed"

Dr Richards, who had gone back to his bills, looked up again and said,

"I don't so why not."

"YES" I shouted and jumped up and down excitedly. Ben rolled his eyes again.

"Kid, it's only a pitch, it's not that exiting, you'll probably just stand in silence in the back of the room."

I stopped jumping and gave him evils.

"Way to kill my moment"

**So, here ends the first chapter. I hope you liked it; unfortunately the next will be mostly quoting as I am doing the pitch and maybe some getting ready and I have to work out how Heather ends up on the mission. Please Review and tell me what you think. And know I am not going to tell you what her powers are going to be but the title is a big hint. Review now please.**

**Superminion XD**


	2. Chapter 2:The Pitch

**Ok so here is the second chapter, I hope it is ok, though it will probably be quoting mostly but I have changed some bits to fit Heather in.**

**I don't own anything.**

**And for reference although he isn't in this chapter the Spiderman in this Story is from the film version except that he has web shooters instead of it just coming out.**

**Superminion XD**

* * *

"Typical of Victor Von Doom to build a 30 foot statue of himself" Ben commented sarcastically, we were standing in front of the Von Doom building, where there was a massive statue that must have dominated the entire street, the building itself was tall and almost completely made of glass with a strange ridge down the front, and to tell you the truth it was rather daunting. I laughed nervously.

"Well it's obviously aimed at first time visitors to create feelings of smallness and inadequacy" Dr Richards replied looking around nervously at all the tall buildings, if there was anything this building was obviously to make people feel insignificant.

"Good thing it aint working" Ben commented, obviously trying to stop us from feeling so nervous. I raised my eyebrows at that.

"You sure about that one?" I asked, looking up at the intimidating statue. We walked towards the entrance.

"What are we doing here Reed? This guy's fast food strip ball science?" Ben asked Dr Richards.

"This wasn't our first stop in case you've forgotten" Dr Richards replied, I was confused by their reluctance to go to him.

"Why? Wasn't he your friend or something?" I asked them, they looked at each other strangely, and they obviously knew something I didn't.

"Come on, Victor's not that bad… he's just a little… larger than life" Dr Richards protested, gesturing to the statue, which was now behind us.

* * *

We walked into the building and went in the lift to Von Doom's office which for some unknown reason was on the top floor. When we finally got in there Victor Von Doom was sitting in the shadows of one end of the room, he was rather intimidating, not that I really saw much of him since he was mostly in shadow. I helped Dr Richards set up his Holographic Equipment and then stood to the side with Ben as he did the presentation.

"My research suggests that exposure to a high energy cosmic storm borne on solar winds might have triggered the evolution of early planetary life, in 6 weeks another cloud with the same elemental profile will pass earth's orbit, a study, conducted in space, could fundamentally advance our knowledge of the structure of the human Genome, cure countless Diseases, Extend human life, Give kids a chance to live longer, stronger, healthier…" He Began but Von Doon Interrupted him.

"Turn it off" he commanded. Why was he doing that? Were we being rejected again?

"I don't think I've explained my proposal fully" Dr Richards objected, he obviously had the same thought.

"I think you have, same old Reed, always stretching, reaching for the stars, with the weight of the world on his back." Von Doom laughed. "But dreams don't pay the bills do they" he threw a magazine across the table so it was facing us; it was one of the stories of Dr Richard's Bankruptcy. But Dr Richards continued.

"You remember when we were at school, we talked about working together, well that's what I was about to explain, the storm is deadly, but the shields on your station's control room are designed to protect any occupants inside." He explained. Von Doom turned on the lights in his end of the room.

"So, it's not just my money you want, it's my toys" He said mockingly, "Tell me, If NASA doesn't trust you then why should I?" we were all rather shocked so he continued.

"It's my job, to stay a step ahead to know what other men don't" he got up and walked towards us, Seriously he was really creepy, plus he had an evil sir-name, villains in films and books all have evil names like _Cruel_la _De-vill_ in '101 Dalmatians' and Dr _Hell_ion in the book 'The Girl who could Fly' maybe he should consider becoming a villain and calling himself Dr Doom of something? **(Sorry couldn't resist XD)**Ben was annoyed at this and walked up to Dr Richards.

"Ahh I can't take this" he groaned at him.

"Ben, this is business, just work" Dr Richards Replied, thin there was suddenly a voice came from behind us.

"He's right Ben, It is just Business." It said, we turned, except for Dr Richards who tensed up for some reason.

"I think two of you know my Director of Genetic Research, Susan Storm" Von Doom Stated. So this was Susan Storm, Ben had told me that she used to Be Dr Richards Girlfriend of something, which would explain the tension, I always thought it was strange for Dr Richards to have had a girlfriend since I could never Imagine him doing anything except work, maybe that was why they broke up? She seemed friendly enough as she said hi to Ben and asked about Debbie, who was Ben's Fiancée. Then I stepped forwards to introduce myself.

"Um… Hi, I'm Heather Jones, I work part time at the Baxter Building, I'm working my way through College, it's nice to finally meet you." I said, slightly nervously she said Hi back and raised her Eyebrow at the last comment causing the others to look a bit awkward. But she completely iced over as she turned to Dr Richards and they hardly exchanged words. Von Doom noticed this.

"This isn't going to be a problem, is it?" he asked.

"No, not at all" they both said almost simultaneously.

"Good, then you were just in time to hear the great Reed Richards ask me for help" he turned to Dr Richards, " You know you make a lot of people down at MIT feel like a Junior high science fair so you'll excuse me if a savour the moment." Dr Richards stepped forward.

"You back this mission and I'll sign over a fair percentage of any applications…" he proposed but Doom interrupted him.

"The Number's 75, and its applications and Patents" he said commandingly.

"What about his First Born?" Ben said, commenting on the large percentage he had proposed. Doom Laughed.

"25% of a Billion is enough to keep the lights on for a while isn't it?" he said mockingly "Maybe even pay off your fourth mortgage on the Baxter Building? Deal?" he held out his hand to Dr Richards. Everyone looked awkward for a minute but then Dr Richards held his hand out too and they shook hands.

"Well then, to our Future" Doom laughed and stepped next to Sue "Together. It's funny how things turn out, isn't it?" Dr Richards tensed up again.

"Hilarious" he said stiffly. We packed up the Holographic things, but Ben was still suspicious.

"He knew about NASA, Maybe he made the call to shut us down?" He suggested.

"Ben, Think of all the people we could help if this works, huh? Look we got what we wanted that's enough, a few days in space, it'll be great. What's the worst that could happen?" Dr Richards said, making the best of it. I could think of plenty of things that could happen but I wasn't going to start listing them. We walked into the lift with Sue, we passed Doom's assistant on the way out.

"Reed, you should know those solar winds have been picking up speed" Sue said when we got into the lift. Dr Richards replied almost immediately.

"I factored them into my coordinates" he said curtly.

"Right, course you did. In theory, it's a little different once you're out there." She replied.

"I can assure you, I facto…" Dr Richards began, but Ben interrupted him.

"When are we leaving?" He asked.

"We'll be scheduling the Launch soon, you can call me in the morning for Resources and Crew" Sue Explained, handing them a business card.

"I think I remember the number" Dr Richards protested.

"It's been changed" she replied shortly. He looks the card awkwardly. Ben coughed deliberately.

"As far as crew I was hoping Ben could pilot the mission?" Dr Richards asked.

"We already have a pilot on our payroll, but you're welcome to fly shotgun" Sue replied, "Remember my brother Jonny?" Ben and Dr Richards Exchanged a look, whoever this Jonny was he definitely had some sort of reputation. Sue continued.

"You know we could always use extra hands in the science department of the mission." She offered. I didn't think much of it at first but then I realized that everyone was looking at me! I was shocked.

"You want me to come with you to space?! Seriously?!" I was completely caught off guard, I mean yes they let me come to the pitch, but space?! This was crazy! And yet exciting…

* * *

**Yay so she is on the mission! I hope this chapter was ok, I will try to update soon.**

**Superminion XD**

**P.S. Virtual Cookie for anyone who found the random Spiderman film reference (and that's non-drugged Supernova95 XD)**


	3. Chapter 3: Space

**Hi, so here's my next chapter, sorry it's taken a while. Also even though this Spiderman is not entirely the film version the events of the films still happened in his life so I will make reference to them, I don't know if he still goes to college at the end but in this he does.**

**I still don't own anything Except Heather and her family.**

**Superminion XD**

* * *

I was so excited, I was going into space, and it was so cool. Dr Richards had organised for me to have 'Astronaut Lessons' about how to work some of the equipment and what to do in an emergency and all sorts of other things, it was really amazing. I had even managed to convince my dad that it was good, which was an achievement because he usually doesn't approve of me doing my 'Geek Stuff' as he calls it. He never wanted me to go to college, just go straight into work like he did, he thought education was a waste of time, but in the end I was allowed to go but he never missed an opportunity to tell me what he thought about it.

I was sitting in class waiting for Peter to arrive, he was the only person I hadn't told yet and he of course was late again. I smiled as I saw him put his head round the door and walk in.

"Umm…" he started to speak but was interrupted by Dr Connors.

"Disturbance?" He asked sarcastically, "Parker, if you wish to be part of this class, you are, at the very least, expected to turn up on time" then he turned back to the board and began to write on it.

Peter walked up and sat in front of me like he usually did.

"Disturbance?" I asked raising my eyebrows at him, he smiled.

"Actually this time it was a disruption" he said jokingly.

"And the difference is?" I asked laughing.

"Disruptions tend to be more major, whereas disturbances happen most of the time" he replied, laughing as well. I rolled my eyes at him, and then I remembered I hadn't told him yet.

"Oh! I haven't told you! Guess what!" I whispered excitedly.

"Umm… you saw Spiderman?" he guessed.

"That too but that's not it!" I whispered back. "Wait how do you know about that, you ran off before he came?"

"Uh… lucky guess?" he said quickly. He looked guilty for some reason, maybe he felt bad for leaving me.

"Okaaaay… Anyway, you still haven't guessed!" I prompted.

"Uh… I give up" he sighed.

"I'm going to space!" I squealed excitedly. Peter shivered, for some reason he had a thing about space, ever since he went crazy at the same time Spiderman was in his black suit. Unfortunately Dr Connors heard me.

"Do you wish to share something with us, Jones?" he said sarcastically. I went red and returned to my work, which I had actually finished already so I wrote some equations on the back.

After class was finished Peter walked up to me in the corridor.

"You will be careful, when you're in space I mean" he said worriedly. He was so caring, but then he has reasons I mean after what happened to Harry.

"I'll be fine" I laughed.

* * *

I know I said I would be fine then but now I'm not so sure. I was sitting in the base, on my own, waiting for everyone to arrive, everything in the base was strange and metallic, in the side of the room there was a kind of wardrobe, inside were two blue body suits, they looked like the sort of thing a Superhero would wear. I looked closer at the suits, they were labelled, one for Sue and one for me. I guessed the others were changing elsewhere. At that moment Sue walked in carrying a pile of what looked like blue space suits, she passed me one with my name on the badge.

"You should change now, we'll be going to meet the others in a minute." She suggested; gesturing towards the suits in the wardrobe.

"They're really strange" I objected.

"That's because their made from unstable molecules, they adapt to the wearers individual needs" she explained.

"Wow that is so cool!" I said excitedly, maybe this wasn't so scary after all; I mean we seemed to have so much advanced technology. Sue nodded and began to change into her suit, I also changed. The material was really strange, I could feel it moulding against my skin, and it was rather unnerving actually. When I had finished I looked in the full length mirror that was next to the wardrobe, the suit was really skin-tight and made me feel rather self-conscious, but actually I looked quite good, I removed my glasses to see what I looked like without them, but the room was suddenly filled with blurriness. I brushed my shoulder length black hair and then followed Sue into another room where the others were standing around looking at the suits; there was Ben and Dr Richards and this other guy, which I guessed was Jonny, Ben was right in saying he was nothing like his sister.

"I can handle the ship, I can even handle Mr Blonde Ambition, but I don't know whether I should be flying or doing Swan Lake in these suits!" He complained, "Who the hell came up with these?"

At that moment me and Sue walked in.

"Victor did" Sue replied "the synthetics act as a second skin adapting to the body's individual needs"

"See that means it keeps the hot stuff hot and the cool stuff cool" Jonny explained to anyone who was listening, Sue rolled her eyes.

"Wow, a material comprised entirely of self-regulating unstable molecule, I've been working on a formula for this!" Dr Richards remarked, taking the suit Ben was holding and examining it.

"Great minds think alike." Sue replied coldly and began to give out the space suits, when she got to Dr Richards she merely threw it at him, in complete contrast to what she had just been doing and then walked straight out of the room.

"You know, I think these Suits look like Superhero costumes" I said thoughtfully, Dr Richards smiled and Ben laughed.

"Good thing I'm not planning on being one then" He joked, still making it quite obvious that he didn't like them.

* * *

After a while I went back to the room where I had been before, sat on the bench and began to do some of the catch-up work Dr Connors had set me. It did not take me long and I had been finished for some time when Sue came back in to inform me that we were leaving. I followed her out of the room and along some corridors until we got to a tunnel that went into the Shuttle. I sat in a large seat with lots of straps to hold me in during the flight to the Space Station. I strapped myself in, the others arrived and sat in the other seats, except for Jonny who was obviously flying the shuttle, Mr Von Doom also came and sat in the last seat, he kept looking over at Sue which was a bit strange. There were a lot of Scientists and Engineers hurrying around making sure everything was ready for the flight. I began to feel very nervous, after about ten minutes I began to feel quite sick. After the Scientists and Engineers thought we were completely ready they all began to retreat to a 'safe distance' I was feeling more and more sick, if they had to be at a safe distance then what did they think we were supposed to do. I tried to calm myself down by thinking about all the good we would do people with all the discoveries we made, and how lucky I was to be a part of it. Just as I began to feel a bit better I heard and felt the engines kick in, it was quite deafening even through all the sound proofing. I felt very very sick but I couldn't move because of the force of the rocket firing we weren't in the air very long when there was a sort of rushing sound and suddenly everything felt really strange and weightless, it was really very cool, I could hold out my hand and it would stay there with practically no effort! After another couple of minutes we seemed to slow down and then there was a sort of clunking sound. Then the others began to undo their straps, there had been some sort of artificial gravity turned on because now everyone could stand on the floor normally as if we were back on earth, back on earth, that's really strange to think about, it hardly felt like we were in space, but I guessed this was because of the artificial gravity. I also unstrapped myself and followed them through the airlock and onto the station where Jonny joined us. Then we turned a corner and there was a massive window, it was absolutely amazing, I could see the earth with all the continents and everything, it was truly awe-inspiring. After that we walked into a large control centre and we were each given specific tasks to do, Ben was going outside to place some samples, Jonny was helping him, Dr Richards and I were to monitor the Clouds approach, and Sue was doing something with Mr Von Doom, He didn't say what. We all reported to our stations and everything went as planned. For about five minutes that is. Suddenly there was a loud beeping sound from one of the machines!

"Um, Dr Richards…" I said nervously pointing to the screen that indicated the time until the cloud hit, it had just flicked from nine hours to about nine minutes, Dr Richards looked at it.

"That can't be right" he said confusedly.

"Err… we should warn the others" I suggested, rather shocked at the situation that was unfolding. Dr Richards nodded and we both ran to the main control where Sue and Mr Von Doom were. We burst through the door out of breath.

"The cloud is accelerating" Dr Richards shouted "We've got minutes instead of Hours"

"So close the shields" Mr Von Doom replied calmly.

"Ben is still out there!" Dr Richards Protested.

"So reel him in" Doom replied, equally as calmly. Dr Richards turned to run and warn Ben and Jonny but turned back to me.

"Stay here Heather, we can't have you getting hurt" he said and ran off before I could object. Sue ran up to me.

"What happened?" she asked franticly.

"I don't know, the numbers just changed!" I replied, also franticly. Then I noticed the metal plates closing around the windows.

"What are you doing?" Sue asked Doom.

"Closing the shields" He replied, calmly as before.

"We have to help them!" Sue objected.

"I agree we have to do something" I said quickly.

"You can't help them" Doom replied, continued to close the shields.

"We can try!" Sue shouted as we both ran out of the door which shut behind us, there goes our chance of survival, I thought. We got to the window and saw the massive orange cloud heading towards Ben who was jumping towards the Airlock; it looked as if he wasn't going to make it. We quickly ran round to where to lock was, it looked as if Ben had made it, he was collapsed against the glass. Then suddenly there was a cracking sound and the orange cloud burst through the airlock and then it was everywhere! I tried to get to the others, but as hard as I tried I couldn't reach them, I tried to shout but I breathed in the cloud and it burned my lungs and my head exploded in pain, I felt my whole body fill with this strange energy. Then my vision blurred and went black, and everything went silent, I guess you could say it was the last silence I ever heard.

* * *

**Ok so that was a long chapter by my standard anyway but I wanted to get to the accident, also sorry if I got some of the lines wrong but I didn't check them this time.**

**Just to point out, I have never been in a space shuttle, let alone into space, so I don't actually know what it feels like, this was just what I thought it would be like.**

**Superminion XD**


	4. Chapter 4: Powers

**Here is my next chapter, you will find out her powers in this chapter so I hope you think they are ok.**

**Superminion XD**

* * *

I felt Dizzy, it was so loud, I couldn't move, why couldn't I move? Then I remembered we had been on the Space Station; there was an accident, the cloud, and then what? I couldn't remember, then where was I now, was I dead? I didn't think so, I didn't feel dead, and my head was throbbing. I could hear voices, everywhere; it was like I was in the middle of a crowd. I opened my eyes wait, there was no crowd, just four white walls, I could see a drip stand next to me, and it was attached to me! Wait I could see? I moved my hand up to my face; I was not wearing my glasses! But I could see as if I was? It made no sense. A Nurse walked in and began to fiddle with my drip, I tried to talk her but she did something that made me really drowsy and I sank to sleep, but the voices were still there, they were in my dreams. Jumbled but I was able to pick up snatches.

* * *

_No! It's all my Fault!_

_I'm gonna get him!_

_He proposed to me, what do I say?_

_I'm on Fire! This is so cool!_

_Ok what just happened?_

_I can't see my hands! What's happening!_

_Have to go…_

_The cloud has fundamentally altered our DNA!_

_What's happening to Ben?_

_We can't get through!_

_Where'd he go?_

_How'd he do that to the window?_

_Symptoms? What do they mean?_

_What about Heather?_

* * *

Then I heard louder voices, closer voices, real voices.

"We need to see Heather!" it sounded like Dr Richards

"I'm sorry; I don't think it's a good idea" it must have been a nurse or something.

"Please, it's important!" I think that was Sue

"Yeah, watch this" It was another voice I recognised, and then there was a Clicking and whooshing sound.

"Jonny! I told you before to cut that out!" It was Sue again.

"I guess you can see her for a bit, we've been sedating her because her brainwaves were off the charts but it should be ok for you to wake her up now" the nurse said nervously.

"Thanks"

A sound like a door opening came and I felt four people in the room, someone shook me awake. I felt myself being pulled upward, I was waking up. I opened my eyes and saw the others standing over my bed, but Ben was missing and for some reason Jonny was wearing a pink coat round his middle.

"Umm… Heather, do you feel ok?" Dr Richards asked.

"I guess so… my head hurts a bit" I replied weakly.

"Heather" Sue said nervously, "Have you noticed anything different since you've woken up, I mean other than the obvious"

"Well I can see without my glasses and…" I whispered nervously, "Wait! What do you mean the obvious?!"

"You mean they haven't told you?!" Jonny asked awkwardly

"I was asleep! And what haven't they told me?!" I asked frantically, what was it they weren't telling me? What was happening? This was all really freaky and I was completely panicking. Dr Richards picked up a mirror and held it towards me, facing it away so I couldn't see into it.

"You should see for yourself" He said simply. I took the mirror from him and slowly turned it round so I could see myself in it and I almost screamed. My hair was purple! I mean bright purple I was really freaky, but even more strange were my eyes, they were purple, same as my hair, but as I looked, I felt strange energy flow through them, like the cloud but not painful, just the energy surging through my veins and burning through my eyes. I felt the energy build up as my fear and shock, then the energy seemed to burst out of my eyes and my hands felt tingly. I saw my eyes change colour to yellow like merlin's in the TV series. The mirror shattered. Everyone stared silently at the shards lying on the sheets in front of me.

"So… I guess we've answered that question" Sue said nervously.

"So what? Heather has the ability to smash stuff?" Jonny asked

"Telekinesis" Dr Richards announced. This was really freaking me out, I had just smashed a mirror using the power of my mind? What was happening?

"Can someone please explain what on earth is happening?" I asked franticly.

"You remember we were on the station we were exposed to the cosmic cloud" Sue asked, I nodded. "Well we believe that it somehow affected our DNA, we all have different symptoms"

"What do you mean symptoms?" I asked.

"Well I turned invisible, Reed stretched his arm out and Jonny set himself on fire" Sue replied.

"What about Ben?" I asked.

"We don't know, he's run off" Sue replied.

"Yeah though a concrete wall" Jonny said sarcastically.

"Woah" I breathed. "What do we do?"

"We need to find him" Dr Richards announced "then we should go to the lab and analyse this"

"We can't go now, it is late and Heather can't leave yet" Sue said.

"I'm fine" I protested, trying to get out of the bed and failing dismally "I can go!"

"You're staying and that's final" Dr Richards said firmly. Then they all left and I was alone. And the voices came again, loud and jumbled like the roar of a crowd.

* * *

**Sorry this chapter is shorter but I wanted to do the bridge as a separate chapter. I hope you like her powers and everything. And I hope I got the characters ok. If you want you can try to guess whose 'Voice' is whose.**

**Superminion XD**


	5. Chapter 5: Discoveries

**Hi, here is my next chapter I hope you like it.**

_**Me- Hi, I got bored of writing Disclaimers so here's one Heather wrote for me**_

_**Heather- Ok so Superminion does not own the Fantastic 4, except me XD, if she did then I would be an actual character rather than just a made up one from some random Superhero obsessed Teenager. Was that ok Superminion?**_

_**Me- -_- you could have left out the obsessed part **_

_**Heather- It's true**_

_**Me- -_- you are really annoying**_

_**Heather- how can you find me annoying, you created me, seriously what chance do I have of being a proper character if even my creator hates me**_

_**Me- I don't hate you**_

_**Heather- yes you do, I read your mind!**_

_**Me- you can't read my mind I am immune**_

_**Heather- why? That's not fair!**_

_**Me- because I am writing this and I could vaporise you from existence if I wanted to**_

_**Heather- Good point, I am going to leave now.**_

**Just to point out I do not hate Heather and am not planning on vaporising her from Existence so you don't have to worry XD**

**Superminion XD**

* * *

My head hurt so badly, ever since we left the facility the voices got louder and louder. As we were approaching the bridge where we were meeting Ben's Fiancée they were almost deafening. The traffic slowed down and stopped.

"Hey! Why've we stopped?" Jonny asked. Everyone was getting out of their cars. Then I had an Idea, I closed my eyes and focused on the voices instead of fighting them, I focused my energy forward and then I only heard the voices from farther on the bridge then I realised it, I was hearing peoples thoughts! How creepy is that? I continued to focus until I heard single voices; I filtered through them listening to them one by one.

_What's happening?_

_What is that thing?_

_Please don't hurt me?_

I continued until I felt I had most of the story, and then I turned to the others.

"There's been some a crash, there's a monster of some sort" I announced.

"Ben?" asked Sue

"Maybe" I replied.

"Wait! How do you know that?" Dr Richards asked.

"Umm… I kind of heard peoples thoughts" I replied nervously.

"Ok… that is really Creepy" Jonny commented "I don't want you in my head!" He protested putting his hands over his ears.

"Like I'd want to hear your thoughts" I snapped back at him. We began to walk forwards through the cars along with a lot of other people but we were held back by a line of policemen.

"Please remain calm and return to your cars" One of them was shouting through a Megaphone.

"We're not going to get through here" Dr Richards said, then we all looked at Sue, "But you could!"

Sue nodded and began to concentrate. Slowly she began to fade so I could see the people behind her through her, but her clothes remained normal, as if floating in mid-air.

"Sue! Your clothes! Lose them!" Dr Richards hissed at her. The clothes began to remove themselves but when she was about half way through Sue began to fade back in again, I quickly turned away. Dr Richards and Jonny made comments under their breaths, sue realized and started shouting.

"Why don't you strip down and have a hundred people staring at you!" She shouted.

"Um… Sue" Dr Richards interrupted.

"What!" She shouted back at him, and then she looked down and found she had turned invisible again "oh…" She began to continue undressing. When she had finished she went forwards and made her way through the crowd. Jonny picked up the clothes and passed them to me, and then we began to sneak round the edge of the crowd. When we got to the other side I had a strange feeling, it was almost as if I could sense everyone around me, I quickly found Sue and handed her clothes to her Jonny and Dr Richards followed me.

* * *

"I can't believe you made me do that!" Sue protested, while she got dressed. "How did you find me anyway?"

"I don't know!" I replied "I kind of sensed you"

"Come on, we got through didn't we" Dr Richards said "just find Ben"

We all split up and began looking for Ben. Sue climbed on a car to try and get a better view. Then she saw him. We all ran towards where she was looking, and then I saw him too. I had heard roughly what he looked like from the witnesses' thoughts, but nothing could have prepared me for actually seeing it for myself. His entire body was covered by what looked orange rock, it was strange and cracked, and yet he was somehow still able to move which was a bit strange because I couldn't see any joints in the rock that would allow him to do so. It was really strange, though I couldn't help thinking he would look funnier if he had hair, not that I could really talk since my hair and eyes were now bright purple, and my eyes flashed yellow at times for as yet unknown reasons. Suddenly I looked behind him and saw that some gas cylinders had fallen out of a truck rather close to a small fire on the edge of one of the cars, but I sensed something else.

"There's a Girl there!" I shouted, Suddenly Jonny jumped over the car in front of us and wrapped himself around her. The canister exploded, the flames engulfed Ben but didn't seem to hurt him, the flames also tried to engulf Jonny and the girl but they were somehow absorbing into him and the girl was untouched. Then the flames spread out towards me and Sue, Sue held her arms in front of her and I closed my eyes and braced for the impact. But that never came. Slowly I opened my eyes and gasped at the scene in front of me. The fire that had been heading towards us was now covered in a sort of blue bubble emanating from Sue's hands. The fire rippled against it, and then it collapsed and vaporized but the fire stopped moving towards us. Then I sensed something and turned around there was a fire truck swerving dangerously, there were three men on the ladder on top, then the truck span round and smashed the fence on the edge of the bridge snapping all the bars as it slowly tipped off the edge, and one of the men fell off and was holding on to the bottom of the trailer. But Ben ran forwards and held on to the end of the truck but it seemed to almost snap in half and the ladder shot out with one of the men on it dangling from the end bar. Then the first man slipped off where he was holding and began to fall, but before he got very far Dr Richards had stretched out and caught him. I looked back at the man hanging off the ladder, I had to help him somehow, I thought about what had happened to the mirror, Dr Richards had said it was telekinesis. That was the ability to move stuff with the power of your mind. Could I somehow use it to help the man climb back up? I decided to try this. I held my hand out in front of me like I had to the mirror and tried to concentrate on the man and lifting him up, for a moment nothing happened, then I felt the energy surge through me and burn round my irises, my hands tingled and the man, slightly bewildered of the strange force that was engulfing him, began to rise and move forwards onto the ladder. I began to feel very dizzy, lifting people took a lot more energy than smashing mirrors, I saw the man grab hold of the rungs further up the ladder and climb on. Then everything went black.

* * *

**So there is the bridge scene, I will finish it next time and maybe get on to the testing and some other things.**

**Superminion XD**


	6. Chapter 6: Crowds

**Hi, sorry it has taken a while I was busy with college and stuff I will now get on with the story.**

**I do not own Fantastic 4, if I did then I would not have to do college work because I would have a load of money and then I could spend all my time writing fanfiction, except it wouldn't be fanfiction it would be an actual story but never mind I don't so there's no point in me going on about it.**

**I should point out, although it will become obvious in this chapter that Heather has a major phobia of crowds, don't ask me why, it just felt right to go with her powers if she was.**

**Superminion XD**

* * *

When I woke up I could hear the crowd all around me it was so loud, for a moment I thought it was all a dream, I was waking up back at the hospital and everything was normal, no voices, no strange energy and no brightly coloured hair and eyes. But wait, I could still hear them, a loud roar of voices in my head, not able to make out single voices, just a constant babble of noise. There was a throbbing pain in my head, I brought my hand up to it and tried to sit up, opening my eyes. We were in a tent with doctors and policemen. Sue and the others were standing on the other side of the tent with the orange rock that was now Ben. A doctor was trying to take Sue's blood pressure and she was trying to convince them that she was fine. I sat up.

"What happened?" I asked. The doctor who had been attending to Sue turned to me and started taking my blood pressure.

"You fainted" he explained. "Do you feel ok?"

"My head hurts, but I think that's all" I replied, the doctor looked a little wary but continued with what he was doing.

"That's not surprising considering what you did" he explained. I got up slowly, I was feeling a little dizzy, and walked over to where the others. At that moment a man in a fluorescent jacket walked in the corner of the tent.

"There's some folks out there who want to see you" He announced.

"We're not going public with this!" Dr Richards objected, "We're Scientists not Celebrities!"

"Too late for that, look!" and he turned on a television that was in another corner of the tent, there was a picture of the five of us on the screen and a newswoman speaking.

"_When a fire truck became part of the accident, but the rescue itself is not the story, one of the five stretched to an amazing length…"_

It continued, the pictures flicking every so often, there was one of Dr Richards stretching to catch the fireman, one of Sue with her force field covering the fire, one of the rocky Ben lifting the end of the fire truck, one of Jonny partly on fire as he protected the girl, and lastly a picture of me with my hands outstretched and the fireman hovering above the ladder.

"That's what their calling you! The Fantastic 5!" the man explained. Jonny muttered something and started to leave.

"Wait! Jonny, we need to think this through!" Sue called at him.

"That's great, Brainstorm!" He replied and then turned and left, everyone ran after him, and I walked slowly after them, still a bit dizzy. When I got there I could see a massive crowd of reporters and photographers, they were bombarding the others with questions.

"Is it true one of you can fly?" one asked.

"I'm working on it; it's actually quite hard…" Jonny replied but was interrupted.

"Can one of you read minds?" another reporter asked. Suddenly I felt everyone looking at me, I could feel their eyes burning into me, I ran back and covered my face, I had always been shy and I hated everyone staring at me, which was only aggravated by the fact that the crowd was twice as loud to me as I also heard their thoughts, as I turned away Sue began to speak.

"At the moment we do not know much more than you do" She explained, "we will be going directly to our lab to diagnose our symptoms"

The crowd began to get louder and whispering to each other about disease. I decided it was safe to return so I began to walk back towards the others.

"It's not a disease" Jonny objected only to receive a sharp look from Sue, "If having special powers is a disease then yeah we got it bad" He corrected.

"We went into space to discover DNA, cure disease, save lives" Dr Richards explained, "Well now it's our DNA, our _disease_, our lives on the line, thank you no more questions"

* * *

We were then escorted to a police car and driven to the Baxter Building, when we got there the crowd had also got there, I looked out the window, there was loads of them holding placards and things. I quickly bolted out of the car and straight into the building, getting past the crowd as quickly as possible, and rushing through the door, as soon as I got inside I ran to a corner and covered my face, shivering. Then I sensed someone approaching me.

"Are you ok, Miss" a voice asked.

"Jimmy?" I asked removing my hands from my face; the doorman did a double take at me, looking mostly at my eyes and hair.

"Heather?!" He exclaimed. At that moment the door swung open again and Dr Richards came in, Jimmy turned to him.

"That all for you, Dr Richards?" He asked.

"I'm afraid so" Dr Richards replied. He was now followed by Sue, Jonny and Ben, who had to go sideways through the door. The mail man came and gave Dr Richards a bunch of Bills, of as he called it 'the usual', which Dr Richards promptly added to the pile on a table nearby. We then all got in the lift and pressed the button to go up to the top. The doors shut behind us and then the lift groaned for a minute before the red light that signified the weight limit was broken flashed on. Everyone looked at Ben; I felt sorry for him, it's not as if he could help being heavy, given his new appearance. Ben decided to take the stairs and this time the lift went up normally, we stood in silence for a minute.

"How come Ben can't turn it on and off like we can?" asked Jonny.

"That's what we're here to find out" Dr Richards replied.

"If it happened to him, then maybe…" Sue suggested.

"What, we won't be able to turn it off either?" Jonny asked, "That would save time"

Sue rolled her eyes.

"You don't really want to walk around on fire for the rest of your life do you?" She asked.

"Is that a trick question?" He asked in return, sue rolled her eyes again.

"Grow up" She replied. Then I had a thought.

"How does that work with me though?" I asked, "I already can't turn off my telepathy and how to you have telekinesis 'on' all the time?"

No-one had time to answer as the doors opened and we had arrived at the lab. Dr Richards began to show them the lab and Sue and Jonny looked around.

"Wait! We're staying here?" I asked.

"Of course" Dr Richards replied. "You take the last room on the right"

"We have bedrooms?" I exclaimed, "I always wondered what those rooms were for!"

I went down the corridor and found the last room on the right; it was a normal looking room with a bed in one corner and a window on the far wall and a chest of draws in another corner. I sat on the bed and thought about what had happened, what was happening to me and what was going to happen next.

* * *

**I know I said I was going to do the tests in this chapter but I'm sorry that didn't work out, I will do them next chapter as I have a really good idea as to what Heathers test will be.**

**Superminion XD**

**P.S. REVIEW, I like it! Otherwise I will get lonely!**


	7. Chapter 7: Experiments and Theories

**Ok this time I actually am doing the tests this chapter; I hope you think it is ok.**

**I don't own the fantastic 4 I have run out of disclaimer ideas, it is really boring, although how anyone could still think that I do after all my random disclaimers I have no idea.**

**Also I apologise for all the fainting but it is part of the story.**

**Supernova95- I hope my scientific explanation makes sense XD**

**Superminion XD**

* * *

I lay back on my bed and tried to block the voices from my mind, it was really hard and I kept getting distracted, what would I do next what would everyone think about what had happened, would they think I was some sort of freak? What would happen about college? They would probably think I could use my telepathy to cheat or something? Plus people were bound to think it was an invasion of privacy or something. Everything was really crazy and I had no idea what would happen next, what would I tell my family? My brother would probably think it was cool then try to convince me to become a superhero and save people like Spiderman, with whom he was obsessed, but my dad would probably think it was all my fault and try to punish me somehow. But I didn't know what to do for now we weren't allowed out of the building so there was not much to do. Dr Richards had sent one of the police people to collect some of my stuff including my laptop and clothes and other things but until they came there was absolutely nothing to do. Dr Richards said we would have to perform tests on our powers to see what we could do with them so I decided to experiment. I found a pencil on one of the desks and took it back to my room, I moved the bedside table in front of me so that I sat on the bed facing it then placed the pencil in the centre of the table. I sat there and focused on the pencil. And I kept focusing on it. Nothing happened. I sat there for about half an hour, It reminded me of when I was in school there was a boy in my class who would spend tutor time staring intensely at his water bottle and when asked what he was doing he answered that he was trying to move the bottle 'with the power of his mind', nothing ever happened of course but it was funny watching him. By this time I was getting quite annoyed, still nothing happened, I was angry, why couldn't I do anything, everybody else could control their 'powers', Jonny kept clicking his fingers and making his flame turn on and off, Sue had been able to turn invisible on demand and engulf the explosion in a force field, I was pretty sure stretching didn't need much control and Being rock couldn't need controlling either, but why couldn't I do anything? The pencil exploded, there were splinters everywhere, including sticking into my skin, suddenly my vision went all fuzzy and I felt myself falling then everything went black.

* * *

"Heather? Are you ok?" I heard someone asking me.

"Heather, can you hear me?" someone else was shouting at me.

I opened my eyes to see that I was now lying on the floor of the bedroom, the table fallen over next to me, Dr Richards and Sue were leaning over me. I put my hand to my head, and then winced as I felt the splinters of pencil, then I sat up slowly.

"I'm ok, I must have fainted or something" I said weakly because I was still a bit dizzy.

"Are you sure?" Sue asked, I nodded and put my hand on the floor to try and get up but quickly withdrew it as I felt the stabbing pain of the splinters.

"What happened to your hand?" Asked Dr Richards, I went red; I couldn't tell them how much I'd failed so I tried to brush it off.

"It's nothing, I just got some splinters, that's all" I replied cheerfully.

"How did you get splinters in here?" asked Sue, looking around the room, the bed had a metal frame and the table was metal with a glass top, the only wooden thing in the room was the chest of draws which was made from the plastic kind of wood that you can only get splinters from if you open the draw and press your finger on the inside jagged edge. Then their eyes settled on the broken shards of pencil on the floor by the table, they looked back at me incriminatingly.

"What were you doing?" Dr Richards asked suspiciously, I went redder; I would have to tell them.

"Umm… I was… sort of… trying to… move the pencil" I stuttered nervously.

"What Happened?" Sue asked concernedly.

"It exploded" I replied nervously.

"How? Pencils don't just explode!" Sue asked, I began to get annoyed, why weren't they getting it?

"I don't know!? I was trying to move it then I got angry and it just kind of shattered everywhere!" I shouted, I felt energy surge through me and the table next to me cracked and shattered. I then began to feel really dizzy again and collapsed.

I woke up a couple of seconds later, on the floor again.

"It happened again, didn't it" I stated, Sue and Dr Richards nodded.

"It seems to be directly related to the use of your telekinesis" Dr Richards noted. "This in turn seems to be tied to your emotions, specifically fear and anger."

"I wonder if it's the same for all of us." Sue suggested, "When I turned invisible for the first time I was angry and frustrated, and on the bridge I felt similar emotions"

Then I had an Idea.

"What about the emotions you were feeling when we were in the storm?" I asked Sue

"Anger and frustration, just the same!" She exclaimed, realizing what I was getting at, "You?"

"Fear, anger and wanting to be able to do something about it" I replied, " But with me it was a different each time, when I smashed the mirror it was fear, because I had found out about my hair, on the bridge it was wanting to be able to do something, and just now it was anger!"

"What about the telepathy?" Dr Richards asked.

"I don't think it works in the same way" I replied, "It's more like a babble of constant noise, like being in a crowd, I did filter it when we were on the bridge but I haven't been able to since"

"We should really get to testing now, then we can find out what's going on with your fainting and everything" Dr Richards suggested.

* * *

So we began the testing, Dr Richards engineered the tests specifically for each of our powers, and I took notes on the results. First we put Jonny in a heat proof cabin where there was a heat sensor, he lit himself on fire and we began to monitor his temperature, he seemed to be hotter than we expected so we ended up having to extinguish him and explain that he should not 'go supernova' because 'not only would he hurt himself but he could set fire to the atmosphere and destroy all human life as we know it', we then moved on to Ben first we tried to test his reflexes with one of those knee hammer things, but after about five minutes we realized that it wouldn't work so Dr Richards got out a big proper hammer and Ben then kicked the chair across the room and it smashed on the wall. Then we x-rayed him to see what he looked like on the inside, we discovered that his internal organs were also covered in rock. After that we tested Sue by putting her behind a lens that allowed us to see her partly when she was invisible like a sort of ghost but more transparent. I did Dr Richards test for him by placing his arm under a scanner while he was stretching it. Now it was my turn, I sat in a chair as Dr Richards connected various wires to my head and then he began to test my powers, we started with the Telepathy, he sat opposite me with a laptop on the desk, he was setting something up on it, when he had finished he looked up at me.

"Ok Heather, I'm going to have pictures on this screen in front of me so that you can't see them and we're going to see if you can tell me what they are from my thoughts, understand?" He explained, I nodded. "Ok let's start"

I filtered out all the other voices, like I had on the bridge, and focused on his.

_Heather, can you hear me? Tell me if you can hear this._

I nodded at him.

_Ok, First Picture_

Then all of a sudden the voice was gone and instead an image, an apple.

"It's an apple" I told him, he nodded and wrote something down.

_Interesting, ok next picture_

"House" I told him, and we repeated this several times, with different pictures.

"Flower"

"Tree"

"Book"

"Clock"

"My Brain readings? Wait that wasn't one of the pictures was it?"

After about five minutes Dr Richards decided it was enough and I broke the mental connection, which was what I figured the picture thing was. Dr Richards then put his laptop to the side and got up and found a collection of rubber bouncy balls of different sizes and weights, he got the smallest lightest one and placed it in front of me on the table.

"I want you to try and pick it up with your mind, like you did to the fireman" He Explained I nodded, I was a bit apprehensive about this, I had only used my telekinesis four times, and three of those times I had smashed stuff involuntarily and all of the times I had lost consciousness soon afterwards for some unknown reason, but even so I concentrated on the ball, it was small, about the size of a grape, that is to say it was approximately two centimetres across and it was yellow and slightly transparent with glitter inside. After about two minutes still nothing happened so I concentrated on the ball harder then I felt the energy flow through me and the ball exploded.

"AAHH! Why can't I do it?!"I hissed under my breath in frustration then I felt dizzy, but not as dizzy as I had before when I'd smashed the pencil and the table, maybe it was something to do with the size of the object.

"What happened?" Dr Richards asked as he turned from the machine that was measuring the activity in my Brain on the other side of the room.

"Same as the pencil, I was concentrating on it and it exploded" I explained.

"I see, try concentrating on what you want it to do instead" He suggested as he got up and found another ball of the same size, this one was blue instead but still had the glitter inside, I swept the pieces of rubber from the ball to the side of the table so that Dr Richards could place the new ball there, which he did, and I started to focus on it, but this time I didn't just focus on the ball itself but pictured it floating in mid-air about 30cm above the table. I closed my eyes to reinforce the image and felt the energy flow through me, my eyes burned and I opened them to see the ball floating directly in front of me, I smiled. Dr Richards looked up again, obviously having seen the spike in my readings and saw the hovering ball and began to start taking notes after a while I let the ball fall back onto the desk and sat there for a while before realizing that I wasn't feeling dizzy. I asked Dr Richards about this.

"From what I can tell, when you use your powers they are against the normal laws of physics of natural forces, the gravity pulling the fireman down and the intermolecular forces in the other things, when you use your powers you induce them with kinetic energy which allows these forces to be removed for as long as you are concentrating on it and also putting it under your control, but this kinetic energy cannot just appear, it has to come from somewhere, these results show that the energy levels inside your body dip considerably when you use your powers, with the ball just now that was ok because not much energy was used but the other times your energy was depleted to the point that your body couldn't function properly and so it tries to 'reboot' itself, resulting in your fainting, However I do believe your body is trying to adapt to it and may do completely over time" He explained.

We continued the experiment with increasingly heavy balls, I was surprised at how easy it was to lift the balls now that I knew how, I smiled, this was getting to be quite cool!

* * *

**Yay, Long chapter, sorry for the wait but I was really busy XD**

**Superminion XD**


	8. Chapter 8: Flight

**Hi, sorry for the wait but I was distracted by college work and my other story, which if you haven't read, is actually in no way related to the section it is it as it is entirely OC, although it does get a bit cheesy at points. Anyway on with the story, Heather, Disclaimer!**

**Heather- Superminion does not own anything except me, but I do wish she would hurry up and give me a superhero name!**

**Me- I will, probably in this chapter or the next, I should also point out that some of the events in this chapter have actually happened in real life, not the power parts obviously.**

**Superminion XD**

* * *

We continued until I was lifting basketballs and medicine balls, those really heavy ones that P.E teachers make you run up and down carrying over your head. But after a while I began to feel dizzy again so we decided to stop. I had a sort of idea so I decided to run it past Dr Richards before I tried it myself.

"Dr Richards?" I asked, he stopped writing and looked up at me.

"Yes Heather" He replied.

"Do you think I could maybe telekinetically lift myself off the ground and therefore fly?" I asked nervously.

"Maybe" He replied, "I have yet to analyse the full extent of your power, your brain appears to be still changing"

"Wow! That is so cool! I could be an actual superhero, like Spiderman!" I squealed jumping up and down. "We all could be!"

"Heather, I don't think it would be a good idea to advertise our powers in public like that" Dr Richards replied. "Besides, I am finding a cure for us so that we can be normal again"

"Do you think you could take away the thought hearing and purple hair and let me keep the Telekinesis?" I asked.

"I don't think it works like that Heather" Dr Richards explained.

"Oh" I said deflatedly, "Do you think I could try? The flying thing I mean"

"I don't see why not" He replied, "We should try and explore our powers fully to find out about them"

"Cool!" I exclaimed, feeling slightly less disappointed. I then decided to go to bed since all of the telekinetic stunts really drained my energy, literally apparently.

The next morning I woke up quite early and went into the Kitchen area where everyone except Jonny was sitting round the table, they turned and looked at me. I quickly turning away, not liking being in everyone's attention, and levitated a bowl down to the counter in front of me, I could still feel them watching me.

"What? It's fun!" I explained, smiling, Ben made a grunting noise and went back to what he was doing, which was squeezing an entire packet of oranges into a bowl. I picked up my bowl, normally now, and filled it with cereal, I then sat down at the table and began to eat it. Quite soon after Jonny walked in and stole Ben's orange juice bowl while complaining about how we weren't allowed out, Sue and Dr Richards were trying to explain why, and Ben had moved on from his Orange juice to a large bowl of fruit salad. He asked Dr Richards about what he would cure us with.

"I'm going to create a machine to re-create the storm, if we reverse the wave's signal…" He explained.

"It'll return us back to normal!" Ben finished for him.

"What, no Popups?" Jonny asked there was a whoosh sound as he put a paper napkin.

Jonny had succeeded in setting fire to part of the kitchen, I smiled a bit remembering when I was younger I had set fire to my kitchen at home, the normal way of course, I had been cooking a pasta bake when a Tea towel had ended up in the flame of the hob where the pasta was cooking, it had then burst into flames causing me to jump up and down screaming for about five minutes before I realized I would have to do something about it and so chucked the towel into the sink and turned the tap on it, luckily nothing else was burnt badly.

"Jonny, could you put that out?" Sue asked, he tried but failed dismally, only succeeded in making it worse, eventually the fire suffocated itself and he sat down backwards on a chair.

"Even a small miscalculation could increase our symptoms exponentially or perhaps even kill us" Dr Richards explained.

"Now, Dying, that's bad" Jonny pointed out, "I say we just let sleeping dogs lie, guys"

"How long till it's up and running?" Ben asked

"It's hard to say…" Dr Richards explained.

"How long, Reed!" Ben shouted

"You don't want this to get worse, do you?" Dr Richards explained.

"Worse than that?" Jonny exclaimed laughing, Ben started glaring at him.

"Look, we're going to be stuck here for a while, so let's try and get along!" Sue exclaimed. And basically we failed dismally at that, we kept just bumping into and annoying each other, and it didn't help that Jonny kept incessantly trying to play pranks on Ben, which was rather mean. I spent most of the time in my room on my laptop. Sue tried to go out but found that the news was full of us and we couldn't go out without being bombarded by people, which I definitely didn't want to happen to me. But after a while everything seemed to settle down, then Dr Richards called us to a sort of meeting, when I got there Dr Richards was standing in the centre of the room holding the suits we had worn on the space mission, how he got them I have no idea since I had no memory as to what had happened to them, I had had mine on when the storm hit but when I woke up I was in a hospital gown. He handed mine to me, I noticed that Jonny was already wearing his so I ran back to my room and quickly changed into it.

"The suits were exposed to the storm like us so they should transform like us, turning invisible, changing size on demand, remaining impervious to flame, and I'm not entirely sure what they'd do for Heather" Dr Richards explained when I got back.

"Look cool?" I suggested hopefully.

"You Guys look like an 80's Rock band!" Laughed Ben, who was sitting on the sofa holding a large metal cup.

"I think we look like Superheroes!" I squealed in excitement. Sue, who was also wearing her suit, looked at the suit that had been Ben's that she was holding, turned to him.

"You know this material stretches, I'm sure we could get it to fit" She suggested.

"Naah, I'm ok" He replied.

"I love these costumes" Jonny said, doing what looked like fighting poses.

"There not costumes, Jonny" Sue corrected, "You can't use your powers in public"

"You guys are worse than NASA" He said annoyed and walked out of the room.

"You could burn someone!" Sue called after him. After a bit I went back to my room and continued what I had been doing, but after a while I began to feel hungry so I got up of my bed and went to the kitchen. I got there to find that I was not the only one in the kitchen, Jonny was already there, he was sitting on a stool with a pizza balanced on his hand which he held in front of his face and he appeared to be concentrating on it.

"What are you doing?" I asked suspiciously.

"Shh, I'm trying to concentrate" he replied.

"I can see that, seriously though, what are you doing?" I asked again, he sighed and lowered the pizza from in front of his face.

"Alright! I'm trying to cook it!" He explained.

"Okaaaay, that is strange" I commented.

"Just as strange as your pencil experiments" He replied back

"Hey! How'd you know about that?!" I exclaimed.

"Reed told me, so if you're allowed to experiment with your powers then why shouldn't I do the same" He explained.

"So, you're copying me" I stated.

"No!" He objected, "Pizzas and pencils are entirely different!"

"They both begin with P" I joked, he rolled his eyes. "Anyway, you can continue"

He turned back to his pizza and I went and sat down at the table keeping an eye on him.

"Why are watching me?" Jonny said looking up from his pizza.

"I'm making sure you don't burn the kitchen down" I replied matter of factly.

"Hey, I am in perfect control!" He objected

"Really?" I asked incredulously.

"Course I can, look" He said and redoubled his concentration on the pizza. For a bit nothing happened but then all of a sudden his hand burst in to flames and the fire engulfed the pizza and reduced it to smouldering lump.

"Oh Man!" Jonny shouted he deposited the incinerated pizza in the sink along with a quite large pile of ashes of various foods that I had not noticed until now; I raised my eyebrows at it.

"Sue is going to kill you when she finds out" I pointed out, gesturing to the pile.

"Not if I'm not here" he muttered under his breath. I narrowed my eyes and looked at him suspiciously.

"Jonny, I don't think going motor biking on TV is a good idea" I warned him.

"How did you…? Wait… oh… Man, that has to be an invasion of privacy or something!" he exclaimed, he grabbed a microwave popcorn thing and walked out of the room. I decided to go back to my room, I sat on my bed for a bit then I thought why not test my theory? So I stood up and walked to the centre of the room, I closed my eyes and focused on what I wanted to happen.

"Heather, have you seen Jonny?" I heard a voice ask; I opened my eyes and saw that Sue was standing in to doorway.

"Last I saw he was burning stuff in the kitchen" I replied.

"Ok… thanks Heather" Sue replied. I went back to my concentrating, for a while nothing happened but then all of a sudden I felt my body tingling all over, I wiggled my toes to find that I was no longer standing on anything! I opened my eyes, WOW; I was flying, well hovering near the ceiling, which was quite high so that I could fly around quite easily. Slowly a smile spread across my face as I zipped from side to side, doing a victory dance.

"I CAN FLY!" I squealed in excitement, I flew around the room quite easily just by imagining myself going there, it was a really strange feeling. Suddenly I heard the door click, I looked down and Dr Richards opened the door and looked round.

"Heather?" He asked.

"Up here!" I said, grinning. He looked up and saw me hovering in one corner of the ceiling, his eyes widened then he seemed to look worried, almost angry.

"Heather, come down, there is something you should see" He explained.

* * *

**Ok, don't kill me, I know I said I would give her a codename this chapter but it will definitely be the next one, I am sorry about the cliff-hanger but I wanted to update and I couldn't think of any other way to end it. Will try to update soon.**

**Superminion XD**


	9. Chapter 9: Photographers and Superheroes

**This is me apologising yet again for taking ages to update, but I have college and stuff so I can't always update regularly, plus I have other stories I have to update too, anyway on with the story.**

**Superminion XD**

* * *

I quickly landed and followed him out of the room, he lead me into the main room. Standing by the TV were Sue and Ben.

"He didn't" Sue exclaimed.

"Flame boy never listens" Ben complained, for surely enough on the TV was Jonny, standing next to a reporter and surrounded by girls.

"What did he do to his uniform?" Sue asked, I saw Dr Richards hide a part of his he was wearing under his lab coat.

'_I have to ask about this suit, what it is?' _the reporter asked.

'_Yeah, it's sort of Armani meets Astronaut' _Jonny replied

'_So, what are your Superhero names?' _the reporter asked.

'_They call me the Human torch' _he replied cockily, '_Ladies call me torch'_

The girls around him giggled and made strange faces, it made me want to throw up of something. Then a picture of Sue came up on the screen.

'_How about Susan Storm, what do you call her?_ The reporter continued.

'_Oh, that's the invisible Girl' _Jonny replied.

"Girl?" Sue said looking annoyed at Jonny on the TV. After that a picture of Dr Richards came up.

'_How about Dr Reed Richards, I hear you call him Mr Fantastic?' _the reporter asked.

"Could've been worse" Ben commented to Dr Richards who shrugged back. The reporter then made some sort of sexual reference which I will not repeat, but after that a picture of Ben in his rock form came up.

'_What is that… what do you call that thing…?' _the reporter asked again.

'_That's it, the thing! You think this is bad you should've seen him before…"_ Jonny mocked, how could he be so mean to ben!

"Right now we go kill him!" ben announced turning to leave.

"Wait, their doing me now" I protested, as a picture of me with my purple hair and eyes came on the screen, I wanted to see what they said.

'_Who is this girl? Does she have a name too?" _the reporter asked Jonny.

'_Oh, she's just some sort of Psy-chic, it's a bit annoying really.' _He replied carelessly. He called me a chic! Since when was I a Chic, a girl yes, but a Chic, that is just mean. The Psy I can deal with, Psy-girl maybe, but chic just makes me sound like some random popular girl wanting attention! And he said I was annoying, on national TV, no-one has ever called me annoying, except maybe Peter but that was because I got higher grades that him due to the fact that I actually attend classes! But seriously what did I ever do to be considered annoying?! I felt anger rise up in me, then I felt again the strange energy and all of a sudden the TV screen shattered.

"Does this mean we can kill him now?" asked Ben who was getting a bit impatient.

"Definitely" I agreed as we all got in to the lift and exited the building.

* * *

When we got there Jonny was pretty much in the same position as on the TV. Ben and I were a bit in front, but before we got there I spotted a red sports car.

"It's his" I announced.

"How'd you know?" Ben asked.

"I took the image from his mind" I explained, "that and the registration number"

The number plate had been personalised so it said torched on it in numbers and letters.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" ben said turning from me to the car.

"Be my guest" I said, suppressing a giggle, he bent down and picked up the front of the car and then began to fold it up into a sort of ball of car bits, I noticed that one of the number plates had fallen off and picked it up using my telekinesis, the passers-by began to point at the folded up car and levitating number plate, I looked at Ben, who had finished crushing the car and had noticed my trick, I caught his attention and looked from the plate to Jonny who was currently being shouted at by Sue, he nodded, getting what I was trying to communicate, I raised my hand to about my chest level then made a sideways swiping motion, causing the plate to imitate my movement and fly through the air and hit Jonny in the side of the Head, Ben then rolled the car-ball out into the road in front of him. Jonny then started shouting at Ben and the others, but just as he turned away Jonny shot fire at him which caused him to punch Jonny, through Dr Richards, into an advert sign, they tried to attack each other again but Sue stopped them and Ben turned and walked off, while this was happening I was just standing there wandering if I should do something, on one hand I wanted Jonny to get Embarrassed on TV to get revenge for what he said about me, but did I really want a full blown fight in front of all these cameras, people could get hurt, Wow, I am seriously beginning to sound like some sort of Superhero, is that a bad thing? Ben had the right Idea leaving, I was the only other person who really understood what it was like looking different, though not as extreme, but seriously what normal person has Purple Eyes, they are quite cool though. First though I had to do something about the stupid name. So I did something completely out of character for me, I stood in front of all the reporters and photographers, I was pretty sure Peter would be in there somewhere, but he probably didn't recognise me, and I spoke to them.

"Alright, reporter people, I am not, and never will be a Chic, I am a GIRL ok so live with it, and don't go around naming people because of what one person, who happens to be very Irresponsible, says, Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go now" I shouted at the mass of people, then I turned and ran away down the street. I had to get away from all the people, I had to get home. I slowed down as I rounded the corner of the street and tried to mix in with the people walking up and down it, I soon realised this was a huge mistake. You see the closer to people I get the more louder and uncontrollable the voices got, before long there was a near constant roar in my head. I tried to cancel it out but it just seemed to get louder and louder. My head began to hurt, as the voices deafened me, I could barely think. I remembered what I had done on the bridge; I had somehow cancelled out the noise by focusing on one at a time and blocking it. So I slowly filtered through the people one by one, until all of a sudden one of the voices stood out from the others, it was coming from a tall blonde girl about my age who was running in and out of people quite close to me.

_I wonder if someone could read my mind. I wonder what would happen if someone was reading my mind right now and knew that I was thinking about them reading my mind and thought I knew that they were reading my mind, what would they do?_

I began to giggle hysterically.

"That is a good question, what would I do?" I commented aloud, contemplating. "You know I have no idea"

The girl looked around confused, and then she saw me her eyes widened.

"Y-you heard that?" she exclaimed, I nodded and smiled mysteriously.

"Whoa!" she exclaimed again, then she looked at me suspiciously, "wait, your one of the Fantastic 5 people aren't you! That is so cool, I would love to have superpowers, it would be amazing! Especially Telekinesis like you, but not the Telepathy really, I would love most of all to be able to fly though it would be so amazingly cool!"

"Um, I guess so…" I replied awkwardly.

"Anyway, I have to go now; I need to catch the bus!" she said quickly glancing at her watch then she ran off dodging in and out of people again. I continued walking down the street I had now succeeded in blocking most of the noise, it was now more of a low muttering than the roar it was. I walked absentmindedly around, my mind wandering what would happen. Then suddenly I realised I had walked across town to my house and was standing at the front door. 'Well I've come this far' I thought nervously, biting my lip, I reached my hand up and gently pressed the doorbell. I could hear it ringing inside the house, after a little while I heard a patter of footsteps down the stairs and the door clicked open, round the door peaked the small face of my ten year old brother, James, he looked up at me, his brown eyes wide, I looked back with my now purple ones.

"You're one of those superhero people on the news aren't you? What are you doing here?" He asked nervously, he didn't recognise me, not even a bit; it felt like someone had just stabbed me in the chest.

"J-James?" I stuttered, tears coming to my eyes. He looked up at me scared for a moment, then looking closer he seemed to recognise me.

"Heather? Is that you? Why is your hair all purple? You didn't dye it did you cause dad would kill you? Wait, you have superpowers? That is so cool, you can save people and fight bad guys like Spiderman!" He said, getting a bit excited towards the end.

"It is kind of cool isn't it?" I replied grinning. "You know I might just do that!"

"Yay! My sister's a superhero!" He exclaimed excitedly. Then I remembered something I had forgotten to tell him.

"You know, I met Spiderman a few weeks ago, I was so excited about the expedition that I forgot about it entirely!"

"Wow! Really!" He exclaimed. I heard some movement in the room behind the door.

"Who is it, James?" I heard my dad ask. Then the door between the living room and the hall opened and he looked round, he saw me and his face seemed to change, it turned red, he burst through the door and ran at me as if to chase me off.

"You're one of those freaks aren't you? What are you doing with my son you freak? Get out of my house! I never want to see you again!" he shouted and chased me out the door shaking his fist at me. I quickly turned and ran down the street and I didn't stop running, not until I was sure I was as far away as possible, it was then that I realised I had absolutely no idea where, I was lost all alone, and even my own father thought I was a freak! Why did all this happen to me? Why couldn't everything just go back to normal? I gritted my teeth and felt myself fill with anger and sadness at what had happened. But wait it wasn't just anger and sadness! The strange energy had come back as well! I remembered that it seemed to do that when I got angry, but not now! Please not now! Not in the middle of all these people! Panic rose up inside me as will but the energy washed through my body and burned my irises round in a circle. There was a loud BANG, everyone stopped and looked around franticly for the source of the sound, I looked around too, I quickly saw what I had done, one of the cars on the road now had an exploded tire and was spinning out of control down the street! Everything happened as if it was in slow motion, I had to do something! This was all my fault, if only I had been able to keep my emotions in check! I ran after the car hoping to be able to do something, I was pretty sure I couldn't stop an entire car using my telekinesis, it was too heave, and I couldn't really control it anyway, so I don't really know what I was trying to do. Then all of a sudden I heard a shout that sounded like it was coming from above me.

"Somebody stop that car!" The voice shouted, I looked up and sure enough there was the red and blue figure of Spiderman, he landed on the ground and assessed the situation then he shot one of his webs onto one of the nearby buildings and pulled himself back into the air. I decided I had to help him; I ran down the road and flung myself in front of the spinning car, with my hands out in front of me, hoping to in some way stop it or at least slow it down. Then Spiderman swung over and in one motion shot web at the car to stop it, and picked me up by the waist and lifted me out if the way, I screamed involuntarily at the sudden jerk. The car skidded to a stop just where I had been standing, it's wheels webbed to the road. He put me down in a clearing in the crowd and landed next to me.

"Seriously, lady, what were you trying to do? Kill yourself?" He asked annoyedly.

"For your information, I was trying to help you!" I retorted, angry at him for picking me up like that.

"By Being Road kill?" He answered equally as annoyed.

"No, by stopping the car!" I objected.

"You would have been squished!" he protested, seriously why was he not getting it! But again I felt the energy rise in me, there was a sudden creaking sound as one of the lampposts bent in half. Spiderman looked from the broken lamppost to me and back again.

"I think you need to calm down miss" he said, I looked around at the destruction down the street, I had done this! What had I done? It was all my fault! I felt tears pricking my eyes, I bit my lip to try and stop myself but I couldn't and I burst quite suddenly into tears, I just couldn't cope anymore.

"Um… are you ok, Miss?" Spiderman asked awkwardly.

"I-It's all m-my fault!" I stuttered through my sobbing.

"What do you mean?" he asked, his voice sounded concerned and vaguely familiar, but I could not see his expression as his mask was in the way.

"I'm just a freak! Everybody hates me!" I sobbed.

"Um, you're not exactly talking to the right person here, I mean I stick to walls and swing around New York in a skin-tight red and blue suit, if that doesn't scream freak I don't know what does" he joked still rather awkwardly. I looked up at him and tried to rub my eyes dry.

"Sorry, I guess I should say thank you for saving me, both times" I amended

"You're welcome… wait what do you mean both times?" he asked.

"You probably don't remember, you saved me from being mugged a couple of weeks ago, near the Baxter building" I explained, his head turned to look straight at me and I could feel him staring at me. At that moment the voices decided to kick back in, one voice, I guessed it was Spiderman's came louder than the others so that I could make out the words.

_Heather? No, it can't be Heather, I haven't heard from her since the mission…_

"I… know you?" I whispered nervous and confusedly, I knew I kind of recognised him from somewhere but I never thought I would actually know him! The voice came again.

_She recognised me! How could she recognise me! It's like she's reading my mind or something! No, don't be silly Parker, that's a stupid idea!_

Wait! He called himself Parker! The only person I knew with that name was… Peter?

"P-peter?" I whispered questioningly, immediately his body went rigid and he looked straight at me and I felt sure his eyes widened underneath his mask.

"We seriously need to talk" he stated, "Do you want me to carry you again?"

"No need" I said and smiled at him, I then lifted myself off the ground so that I was levitating, Spiderman, or Peter, looked from the ground to me for a second.

"Now that is cool!" he exclaims as he shoots another of his webs at a nearby building and swings upwards and I fly after him, leaving the crowd, who luckily hadn't heard the last of our conversation staring speechlessly at our retreating forms.

* * *

**So here is my majorly long chapter, it is probably the longest I've ever done so I hope you enjoyed it. I hope you like the last bit, I realised half way through this chapter that I had entirely forgot about Spiderman, so I decided to put him in, the discovery thing was inevitable given that she has telepathy so I thought I may as well put it in now.**

**PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW**

**Superminion XD**


	10. Chapter 10:Memories and Spider Sense

**Yay! New chapter! Prepare for a lot of awkward conversation as Heather and Peter have to explain themselves to each other, but now on with the story.**

**IMPORTANT!**

**Spiderman's origin will be a mix of the old film version, the new film version and a bit of my own to patch them together. I have put in my favourite bits from both films but some of the characters end up in other scenes, I hope it isn't too confusing.**

**I'm sorry it took so long. I wasn't entirely sure how to portray Heather's Telepathy, I decided that she goes into the memories as a separate person rather that looking through the person's eyes, I am not sure how this would work but I hope it makes sense she can also sense extreme emotions/sensations from the person/memory for example pain or fear. **

**There are however limitations, sounds are fuzzy for her when she is in a memory so she cannot necessarily hear what people in the memory are saying exactly and She cannot as yet speak in other people's minds so she will speak out loud for now. Also her 'memory viewing' Powers are limited to what the person can actually remember, for example faces in crowds will be blurred.**

**I am also sorry if Peter seems too eager to let Heather into his mind but I couldn't think of any other way to introduce this particular ability while continuing the story.**

**There is to be no romance whatsoever between Heather and Peter, or Heather and Jonny for that matter, the reason that neither Gwen or MJ are included as yet is because I don't really know which one to choose, if you have any preferences please tell me.**

**I only own Heather**

**Superminion XD**

**P.S. Spoilers for Spiderman 1 and The Amazing Spiderman, I don't own them or the Fantastic 4, still working on that one… XD**

First we just flew, well I flew and Peter swung, should I be calling him Peter at the moment? He was being Spiderman, which I had to admit was really unexpected, and confusing, anyway first we sailed over the city in between the Skyscrapers, it was really strange, I had never seen New York from an angle like this before, it looked really amazing, I guessed that was how Peter thought of it as well. But quite soon I began to feel dizzy so I flew closer to Peter and turned to him.

"Can we land soon because I can't keep this up very long" I asked I brought my hand to my head as my dizziness increased. Fuzzy dots like TV static covered my vision and I felt myself falling, and then blackness.

The next thing I knew I had stopped falling, or even flying, it felt like someone was holding me across my back and under my knees. I opened my eyes and saw the pale blue sky and the skyscrapers of New York. Upside down. Ok this is weird, I thought to myself, how did I get to be upside down on someone's roof, and who on earth was carrying me? I lifted my head to see who it was, when I saw I breathed in sharply, for above me was the red and black mask of Spiderman.

"Ooo, you woke up" he commented.

"What the… Put me down!" I demanded, Spiderman promptly lowered my feet to the ground. "Umm thanks, I think"

Then I remembered everything, the Mission, the cloud, Powers, and worst of all, my father's reaction.

"Peter?" I asked, "It's you isn't it"

"Peter? He's the guy that takes the photos, right?" Spiderman asked, but it sounded fake.

"Peter, I know" I persisted, looking straight in the face, well mask.

"Ok fine, you got me" he admitted, pulling his mask off to reveal his face. "Can you please explain now how you suddenly can fly, smash stuff and read my mind? Oh, and what is with your hair and eyes?"

"Not before you explain to me how you've been a superhero for the entire time I've known you without me realising!" I retorted, crossing my arms and glaring at him.

"Umm, ok, I guess" he said awkwardly, scratching the back of his head, "but you might want to sit down, it's kind of long"

"Or I could just read it out of your mind?" I suggested.

"You can do that?" he exclaimed, looking at me with a mix between shock and awe.

"No idea" I admitted, "but I can try"

"Ok… but it is kind of creepy" he agreed

"You think it's creepy for you! Try hearing like a zillion voices in your head every second of the day!" I protested.

"Look, just get on with it" he said slightly warily.

"Ok, just keep quiet while I concentrate" I told him, he nodded and began to stare at me expectantly, I glared back at him and he looked away, I closed my eyes and slowly filtered through all the voices searching for his.

"Heather?" he interrupted, I opened my eyes.

"Yes?" I said irritably.

"Err, your hands are… glowing" he pointed out, looking at where my hands were, down by my sides. I brought my hands up and looked at them, they looked normal.

"No their not" I informed him.

"They were though" he insisted.

"Hmm" I contemplated, "maybe it's to do with my powers, my eyes change colour when I use my Telekinesis"

"Really, can I see?" he asked.

"Ok" I agreed, I looked around for something I could lift, I saw a small pebble on the ground nearby and pointed at it, Peter looked at it and when I lifted it off the ground he looked at it shockedly. I levitated it over and hovered it ten centimetres above the palm of my hand which I held out, he looked with interest at my eyes, which I knew from before now had yellow irises.

"How?" he asked, I dropped the stone on the ground

"During the storm my brainwaves were somehow amplified, causing the Telepathic ability, and with the Telekinesis my body is now apparently a storage unit for some sort of cosmic energy which I can project somehow, but because the energy comes from inside me it can get drained, hence what happened earlier, and as for the colour changes" I said gesturing to my hair and eyes "I have no idea, although Dr Richards said it could be the radiation or something, but none of the others got it so I'm not sure"

"Wait so on the news, that was you! I mean I knew you went on the mission but I didn't think…" he trailed off.

"It's ok, it's not as if you could have recognised me" I assured him, "Anyway, didn't we agree that you would go first?"

"I don't actually remember agreeing to that one" he protested, I glared at him "Ok! Ok! I'll tell you! I was bitten by a radioactive spider"

"And you said I was strange!" I exclaimed.

"It's the truth! Look I'll show you, do that thing that you tried to do earlier" he objected.

"Ok, but don't interrupt me this time" I agreed and closed my eyes once more and concentrated on the voices, this time I was uninterrupted as I filtered through.

_How long is this going to take, because it's getting a bit boring, Shh Parker she might hear you, wait how do you stop thinking? Wow this is awkward…_

"Ok I got you" I told him.

_So what now? Do you go inside my head or something 'cause that is just weird… am I supposed to feel something? This is really strange._

"I don't think it works like that, and yes it is strange" I replied.

_So you actually can hear, that is cool! Are you picking up my brainwaves or something? How does it work?_

"I don't really know how it works exactly" I replied, "anyway, I want you to concentrate on what you want to show me, play it through in your head and I should see it"

_Ok, concentrating…_

It was weird, I could actually feel his mind concentrating, I concentrated too and slowly a blurry picture appeared in my mind's eye, the picture focused, I could see a scientific lab with equipment and display cases set up, sounds came through muffled and slightly tinny as if they were coming from electronic speakers. A woman scientist was explaining about the genetics of spiders to a group of teenagers, I looked closer and saw that a slightly younger Peter wearing glasses was there talking to another boy I guessed to be Harry. I floated down to join the group, I was in some sort of invisible ghost like form, a 'mind form' I decided. The 'Memory Peter' as I decided to call him was trying to take pictures but the others were jogging him on purpose to ruin them, I felt sorry for the Past Peter, I had been through similar things when I had been at school, I tried to stop the boys from doing it but found that I could not, my hands passed straight through them, I guessed I could not change what had already happened unless I wanted to alter his memories or something which was probably a bad idea.

_Whoa this feels weird, is it working?_

I heard Peter's 'Voice' over everything else.

"You're telling me! I am inside your memories! That _is_ weird!" I replied out loud while still seeing the scene.

The group of people, some sort of school trip I thought, had moved over to some of the display cases which had spiders inside, the scientist was explaining how these spiders had been genetically altered into so called 'super' spiders, I was pretty sure I knew what was going to happen next, one of the students pointed out an empty container, but the scientist dismissed it, I saw the rest of the students go off but Peter stayed behind and looked at the spiders, he took out his camera and began to take pictures now that no-one was there to push him.

Then something compelled me to look up, I looked and thought for a second that I saw something move, wait, I did see something move, there dangling on its silver thread was the spider from the empty box, it was strange for a spider, for starters it was red and blue, I guessed that was where Peter got the costume from. It span down until it settled on Peter's hand, he did not notice at first, but then the spider crawled down his hand, stopped and raised itself, and then plunged back down again and bit him. Peter gasped and rung his hand in pain, managing to keep a hold of his camera with the other hand. I could almost feel the pain he was experiencing, it was I strange sensation, I was not in pain myself, but I could feel that he was in pain.

Then the scene flicked to black and when it flicked on again I could see Peter asleep across the seats of a train, though how I was able to see it since the Peter was asleep I wasn't quite sure*. A slightly dodgy looking guy leaned over him menacingly and then balanced a beer bottle on his forehead, which was a really strange thing to do if you ask me, actually if you ask anyone probably. I walked closer to see what was going to happen, then suddenly Peter was awake, he jumped up in the air and stuck himself upside down on the ceiling, not surprisingly the other people in the carriage were rather shocked by this, Peter also looked rather shocked, rather like I did when I first used my Telekinesis, he looks at his hands which were stuck to the roof.

Then he dropped down but somehow landed on his feet, he began to apologise to the other people on the train, but somehow his hand got stuck to one of the girls' t-shirt, he tried to get it off but it didn't seem to unstick, some tough looking men in the carriage started shouting at him to let go so he tried to rip his hand off but the t-shirt came too, the girl ran to hide herself and the men seemed to get really angry at this and began to attack Peter, he started jumping around and swinging round a pole in the centre of the carriage, one of the men picked up a skateboard and tried to hit him over the head with it but it snapped in half, soon Peter was standing alone in the carriage with a lot of unconscious people, the train arrived at the station.

The scene changed again and Peter was in bed, I heard the alarm clock go off and his arm reached out to turn it off but instead the alarm clock smashed into little pieces, he sat up looking confused at the broken clock, he picked up his glasses and one of the arm bits snapped off, he held the now broken glasses in front of his eyes and looked puzzled. He removed to glasses and looked even more confused, he tried again with the same result, he then shrugged and put his broken glasses back down. He got up and went into a bathroom he went to turn the tap on but somehow the whole top of the tap came off and water started shooting out everywhere he franticly tried to stop the jet of water, it was really quite amusing watching him, I began to giggle out loud.

_Not funny_

Peter's voice protested.

"It kinda is" I replied. The scene continued and Peter, who had now managed to stop the flow of water, picked up his toothbrush and toothpaste and tried to squeeze the toothpaste onto the toothbrush, but a whole load of the toothpaste shot out and splurged down the mirror, Peter, who was still rather confused, took some of the toothpaste off the mirror and proceeded to brush his teeth. While he was doing this he went to open a cupboard, maybe to get something to clean up the toothpaste, but found to his surprise that the handle came off in his hand, after that he seemed to catch on as he then started to try doing things really gently, which was even more funny, especially when he opened the door of the bathroom ever so carefully with just his finger and thumb but this time I managed not to laugh.

The scene changed again and Peter was sitting at a computer, I couldn't quite see what he was doing so I floated closer, I could now see that he was searching on the internet, looking through pictures of what looked to be spider bites, but as far as I could see none of them matched his, he began to search other things, but then suddenly the computer started typing gobbledegook, he looked at his hands and I noticed that the keys from the keyboard were now attached to his fingers so that the A,S,D,F,J,K,L,; and Space keys were missing. He got annoyed and bashed his head on the table, then something seemed to catch his eye, a newspaper, he picked it up and looked at it more closely, I also inspected the paper, the part he was looking at seemed to be an advert for amateur wrestlers offering a cash prize with quite a few zeroes on the end, 'No Peter!' I thought franticly, knowing that nothing good could come from this, but there was not much I could do about it, it had already happened.

The scene flicked again, this time Peter was lying on the floor drawing on a large notepad, I looked closer, and Peter's drawing seemed to go in fast forward, I saw him draw various costume designs involving helmets and all different kinds of things, he designed symbols and tried incorporating them into the designs, but he didn't seem happy with the results as he kept screwing them up, eventually he settled on one not dissimilar to the one he wore now as Spiderman.

The scene changed again and Peter was in a car with an older man which must have been his uncle or something, he seemed to be annoyed at something and the man was trying to talk to him but Peter just ended up leaving, I could feel a lot of sadness and regret and knew something bad was going to happen.

Again I flicked forwards and was in an arena of some sort, the shout from the crowd was rather deafening and I was kind of glad they couldn't see me, I shivered, I noticed that the faces and the people were blurred so I couldn't see who they were, I guessed that was because Peter didn't really look at them enough to remember their faces. Then there was an announcement and I looked over to see what was going on, still having a bad feeling about all this, and saw a man with a microphone and a person I guessed to be Peter wearing a sort of version of his costume but made out of T-shirt material with a simple version of the design printed on and with a red balaclava, first he tried to introduce himself as 'The Human Spider' which was kind of a strange name if you ask me, but then Jonny named himself The Human Torch so yeah… maybe I just have friends that are really bad at names, not that Jonny really counts as a friend, I've only known him three days, four if you count the one I was unconscious for, plus so far he's really annoying. Come to think of in now suddenly all my friends are Superheroes so I can't really talk much.

The announcer didn't seem to think it was a very good name either as he announced him as Spiderman instead, I guess I know how he got his name now, even if it isn't really the best of ways to be named. Peter made his way to the ring where I was hovering, a rather scary guy in a strange Leotard thing was already there, a lot of the crowd didn't seem to like it and there were people this guy had fought before being carried out on stretchers, I knew that Peter would be ok since this was his memory and if he wasn't he wouldn't be here but I still began to feel rather worried. When Peter got into the ring a large cage lowered, Peter was trying to get out, I don't think he meant for the cage to be there. I decided I should probably move and passed straight through the bars of the cage, just because I could pass through things in this form didn't mean I wanted to have people chucked through me, even if they were just memories. The fight began and the scary man attacked Peter and pinned him to the ground, I couldn't look so I covered my eyes, then I heard joking in what would probably now be classified as his 'Spiderman voice' I always wondered how he was able to just randomly joke in quite scary situations, he must spend like ages thinking them all up. I peeked from behind my hands and saw that Peter was now hanging half way up the cage with the other guy looking extremely confused and angry, probably due to the fact that Peter had just insulted him, he charged at the cage but Peter kept flipping out the way. The fight continued like this until Peter managed to knock the other guy to the ground and won the fight.

The scene changed and I was standing in an office, the announcer guy was sitting at a desk and Peter was standing in front of in, the man put some money on the desk but Peter seemed annoyed at it and the man was also annoyed, Peter stormed off and I followed him feeling that there was more to this memory, I moved down the corridor and hovered next to Peter, then suddenly a quite tall man with jaw length blond hair and sunglasses barged past colliding with Peter's shoulder and passing straight through me, I shivered at the strange sensation, and watched the man continue down the corridor and barge into the office, my eyes widened as I saw him take out a sack and demand money from the announcer at gunpoint. Peter didn't seem to notice and continued until he got to the lift at the end of the corridor and pressing the button he waited for the lift to arrive. The lift started to open and the thief man rushed past, I was rather shocked as Peter stepped out of the way and let him into the lift, the man nodded his thanks and waved his left hand so that I could clearly see a small black star tattooed on his wrist. The lift doors closed and the announcer ran up behind Peter and began demanding why he didn't do anything. The sense of foreboding and sadness was increasing almost with every second. Peter didn't seem too bothered about the fact he'd just let an armed robber go, which I thought was strange considering what he does now. Something bad was going to happen, I knew it.

The lift came back up again and Peter and I got in, not that he knew I was there; he was just a memory image and I wasn't actually there. The lift dinged to show it had reached the ground and the doors opened. We walked outside to find a large crowd to people gathered, Peter suddenly broke into a run, I automatically hovered next to him, keeping in exact pace as if I was doing it subconsciously, or the world was moving around me, began to dodge in and out of the people, pushing forwards through the crowd, I followed him but ended up just passing through the people and trying to remind myself that the crowd wasn't real, though their blurry faces were really creepy. Peter continued pushing through shouting something I couldn't quite hear. Then he burst through the other side and I saw it. Lying on the ground covered in blood was the man in the car from earlier, Peter was trying to talk to him and calling him 'Uncle Ben' but I saw the light fade from the man's eyes. He was dead. My mind filled with overwhelming sadness, I thought about my Mum, about everything that happened before her death, and bit my lip trying hard not to cry.

"I'm so sorry Peter" I whispered aloud, a single tear rolled down my cheek. "I understand"

"How?" he asked, also aloud, the vision faded and I broke the connection, I opened my eyes to find myself back on the roof with Peter in his costume.

"My mum" I answered simply.

"What happened?" he asked concernedly.

"Cancer" I replied, looking at my feet and spitting out the evil word, "nothing anyone could have done"

Peter nodded understandingly.

"But I could of" he said bitterly, "about Uncle Ben I mean"

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"The robber, the guy in the lift, he's the one that killed Uncle Ben, I could have stopped him but I didn't, and Uncle Ben suffered for that." He explained painfully.

"Oh" I exclaimed, "did you get him?"

"I tried but no, I decided helping people was more important, and it's what he would have wanted, He always told me that with great power comes great responsibility" he told me.

"Cool saying" I commented, then suddenly his expression changed, "what is it?"

"Spider Sense" he explained.

"Ok so what…" I was cut off by a sharp pain in my neck my hand flew to my neck and I saw that Peter had done the same.

"What on…" I exclaimed but was cut off again as I suddenly felt dizzy and my body collapsed from under me and my vision went blank, just as I was about to sink into the darkness I heard a voice.

"Leave the boy, she's the one I want" Funny, it sounded strangely familiar…

***in my mind the reason she can be there when he is asleep is because, due to his Spider Sense, he is still kind of aware of his surroundings, correct me if this sounds strange or anything.**

**MWAHAHA I'm evil again XD sorry****. I am considering doing a chapter at the end explaining a bit about Heather's background and family; please tell me what you think.**

**Bye for now.**

**Superminion XD**


	11. Chapter 11: Kidnap and Blackmail!

**Hi, here is chapter 11, by the way I forgot last time, Double figures! XD XD anyway I was feeling really mean for leaving it like that so this is me updating, and a whole lot quicker than usual, that is if this chapter doesn't take as long to write as the last one did, seriously I was working on it for about three weeks! Anyway, writing…**

**If you don't understand some of Heather's Geekyness then just ignore it, I am not in the mood for explanations, I am AS Mathed out.**

**Superminion XD**

* * *

I felt like I was floating, being pulled upwards, the first thing I was aware of was my head; it was pounding and throbbing horribly. What had happened, I was on the roof with Peter, and then what? Did I faint again? Wait no I wasn't even using my Telekinesis! What happened? The floor underneath me was hard and smooth and definitely not the roof of a building. My body felt limp and tingly, I twitched my fingers to see if I could move, luckily I could. My eyes flicked open and I saw I front of me a blank white wall, ok that hadn't been there when I collapsed, I was sure of it. I moved different parts of my body to check they were all still there, they were. Well at least I'm not paralysed, I thought to myself, I slowly sat myself up, which was harder than I thought it would be because my limbs, though under my control, felt really weak and tingly as if I had pins and needles, eventually I managed to sit up and look around, three of the walls and, the floor and ceiling, were plain and white just like the one I had seen first, but the forth was made entirely of glass. On the other side of the glass there was another room, it looked like a sort of posh conference room except there was no big table in the centre, instead down one side there was a display of computers and monitors, I pulled myself closer to the window/wall to look closer at the screens, and saw to my surprise that they had security camera footage on them, but not just any footage, on the first screen I could see a view of the hall in the top of the Baxter Building, the second showed a view of the lab, my eyes widened as I saw Dr Richards and Ben fighting, if you could call it that, Ben was trying to attack Dr Richards and Dr Richards was trying to stop him. The other screens showed other views of the different rooms, there was even one of my bedrooms; I could see my laptop lying on the bed! The rest of the room was filled with various different pieces of equipment, there was a strange chair thing attached to tanks of what looked like liquid nitrogen, a glass case holding a metal mask and what looked to be a heat seeking missile. I was awoken from my thoughts by a cold menacing voice that seemed to come from everywhere.

"Well well well, we've woken up have we? And just in time too" the voice sneered. I turned to see where it was coming from; I saw to my surprise that Mr von Doom was standing on the other side of the glass, speaking into a microphone; he had a long scar down the right side of his face. Guess I was right about the whole evil sir-names thing.

"Guess you really are Dr Doom then?" I smirked at him.

"Doctor Doom…" he said contemplatively, "I like it"

"What do you want with me?" I demanded.

"Nothing… for now anyway, at first I just wanted to get rid of you, you and your little 'Gift' could've stopped my plan in no time, so I simply took out the security system… but then I thought your particular skill is interesting and, how shall I put it? Useful" sneered the newly christened Dr Doom with an evil glint in his eye.

"I won't do anything for you!" I protested.

"I think you will, given the right encouragement" he sneered and walked over to one of the screens and pressed a button, my eyes widened as I saw a picture or James come onto the screen, "Your brother right?"

"Leave him alone!" I shouted, I stood up fully and thrust my hand out in front of me, trying to shatter the glass telekinetically.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you" he warned, walking over again he rapped on the glass, "bulletproof, and anyway if you try anything he gets it."

He pulled James in to view; he was bound and gagged but struggling furiously.

"Now you are going to stay right here while I attend to some… business" he told me, he then opened a door in one of the white walls that I hadn't noticed before and chucked James in with me, locking the door he turned and brought out his phone. "Come Leonard, and bring me our lab rat"

"Are you ok? Did he hurt you?" I asked James, he nodded as I quickly untied and ungagged him.

"He's the bad guy right?" he asked.

"Yep" I replied.

"But we're gunna get out of here right?" he asked again.

"Course we are J" I told him.

"How?"

"I'm not sure" I admitted.

"But you're a superhero, you have to know!"

"I'm not really, anyway I bet even Spiderman doesn't know what to do sometimes"

"Does that mean you can't?"

"I don't know" I sat down on the floor against one of the white walls, and pulled him onto my lap, he was really a bit big for it but it felt like the right thing to do.

"You have to know though!" he insisted.

"I'm sorry J" I sighed, resting my forehead on the top of his head. We sat like that for a while then he shifted awkwardly.

"Heather? Why is that building flashing?" he asked.

"What building?" I asked back, he pointed through the glass and the window in the other room.

"That's the Baxter Building, it's probably just power flux from the machine" I said absentmindedly, I then realised what I had just said, "Wait! Someone's using the machine! But the power circuits are all wrong! There was no way of controlling the cloud! And what happened to 'it could increase out symptoms exponentially or perhaps even kill us'?"

"You're doing it again!" James complained, shooting and annoyed look at me.

"Doing what?" I replied.

"Geek speak!" he retorted, sticking his tongue out at me, I stuck mine out back at him, I then hugged him and kissed him on the top of the head. , he squirmed.

"Eww!" he objected, I smirked.

"I'm your big sister; it's my job to embarrass you with public displays of affection!"*I told him smiling.

"Doesn't mean you have to do it!" he retorted.

"Does too!" I objected. We sat in silence again for a few minutes; I began to think how we could get out.

"I'm bored!" he complained, "When are we going to get out of here"

"Just as soon as I think of a plan" I told him, "anyway, if you're that bored I could always recite the quadratic formula at you!"**

He looked even more bored and put his head on his knees, he always got annoyed at my random Geekyness but sometimes I just did it on purpose.

"Come on" I said with a glint in my eye, "minus b plus or minus the square root of b squared minus four a c all over two a"

He started giving me evils and moved further away.

"Ok how about trig identities? Sin squared theta plus cos squared theta equals one"

He gave me more evils.

"I wanted to be entertained, not made more bored!" he protested.

"But equations are cool!" I objected.

"They don't help us get out of here!" he said, still glaring at me, "unless we can knock down the wall with your quad-attack formy thing"

"It's quadratic formula and no probably not" I replied. "Anyway, can you take your boredom elsewhere; I'm trying to think of a plan"

He shut up so I went back to my planning, if only I could somehow unlock the door, then we could get out, wait a minute I had heard something about some telekinetic being able to undo locks, but I hadn't tried anything like that yet, and anyway I hadn't ever seen the inside of a lock before to know how it worked, but it was worth a try. I turned to face the door but immediately found a problem, there was no lock, or even a handle on the inside, that was why I hadn't noticed it until Dr Doom opened it. Speaking of which, I think I might have accidentally named a villain, oops, oh well it probably would have happened anyway, it was a pretty obvious name. Anyway back to the problem, I got up and walked up to the glass, I pressed my face against it to see if I could see the handle or lock of the door, I could, so I brought my hand up and made a twisting motion, I pictured the lock and handle turning, but try as I might nothing happened, I sighed and sat back down, returning to my contemplation.

It must have been a few minutes later when I heard a gasp from James, I looked up to see that Dr Doom had re-entered the room on the other side of the glass, he was now dragging the unconscious form of Dr Richards! I watched wide eyed as he proceeded to strap Dr Richard's limp body to the strange metal chair and attach the tanks of liquid nitrogen. He then turned towards us, I could now see that his face was covered in scars, but gleaming underneath were patches of metal, then it struck me, the shields must have not worked, he was affected by the storm too!

"Hello children, feeling comfortable?" he asked evilly, his voice still seeming to come from speakers somewhere.

"No actually we're not due to the fact that we're locked in a cell!" I retorted.

"Ahh well that can't be helped" he stated calmly, as if he was apologising for bumping into us or something. He brought out a small remote control and pressed a button. "Now you will be able to see him suffer, but no-one will be able to see you"

He smiled sinisterly; James got up from where he was sitting and walked towards the glass.

"You are horrible and evil and my sister will never do anything for you!" he shouted at him.

"I'm sorry I can't hear you, funny thing about bulletproof glass… blocks sound waves too" he said as if he was merely stating a fact. Both me and James glared at him but I realised that he probably couldn't see us as he had somehow made the glass one way. He turned silently to the pedestal where the strange metallic mask sat in its glass case, he drew his hand back and smashed the glass, then taking out the mask he examined it and put it on. He then went back to Dr Richards in the strange chair, which I had guessed by now was some sort of chyro-chair, he turned it on and confirmed my suspicions as Dr Richard's body froze almost instantly.

He began pacing up and down in front of the chair, he was obviously speaking but I couldn't hear him as he had turned off the microphone. He was obviously monologueing, I mean isn't that what all bad guys do? Spend like ten minutes telling you their plan when they thought you could do nothing to stop it, and then of course the good guy escapes and stops it as they now know the entire plan in great detail, yeah, epic fail. Anyway Doom stopped monologueing, if that was what he was doing, and picked up the weird gun thing I had assumed to be heat seeking.

"Jonny!" I gasped as the missile shot from the strange gun and shattered the window, homing in on the roof of a building, though I thought I saw a flash of fire before it disappeared from view. Doom laughed and continued his monologue. After a while I began to feel something strange and I was sure I saw one of the bolts holding Dr Richards down move, it felt as if there was another presence there, one that I couldn't see, wait Sue! Of course! I got up and tried to bang on the window, do something that would make her notice me, but the glass was bullet proof and sound proof and all I succeeded in doing was hurting my hands, plus James was looking at me really strangely. Suddenly I saw Doom whip round, he had noticed her! She became visible once more but soon turned back invisible again and hid from him, be found her and electrocuted her until she was visible again, then held her, strangling her. I heard James gasp and he moved closer to me, I hugged him closer and kissed him on the top of the head, this time he did not object, he was too shocked. I ran back as Dr Doom threw Sue in our direction, there was a thud as she hit the glass and fell to the floor. I could feel James shaking under my embrace; we looked at each other, his big brown eyes full of fear. I looked back up as there was a muffled crash; it must have been loud to have been heard through the glass, I saw the orange rocky form of Ben smash through another of the windows and into Doom who was thrown backwards into a metal wall which promptly fell on top of him.

"Go Ben!" I exclaimed, and even James looked a bit happier, Ben now turned to Sue, who was currently unfastening the tubes from the still frozen Dr Richards, He quickly ripped off the liquid nitrogen canisters. But I saw the metal wall behind him move, I tried to cry out in warning but it was pointless, Doom was on him and knocked both of them straight out the window, I watched them fall until I lost sight of them, James once more clinging to my waist.

Sue quickly went back to removing Dr Richards from the chyro-chair, when she was finished and he was fully defrosted they both ran from the room, leaving me and James in our glass prison. I renewed my efforts planning an escape, we had to get out and I had to help Ben, Sue and Dr Richards, maybe Jonny too if he survived the missile. But what could I do? What was there to do?

"If Spiderman was here we'd of got out of here ages ago!" James complained, apparently over his fear.

"Yes but he isn't! He doesn't even know where… we… are…" I trailed off at the end, realising what I must do.

"What?" James asked confusedly.

"He may not know now… but I can tell him!" I explained excitedly.

"How?" James asked.

"Wait and see, just keep quiet" I told him, I sat cross legged in the centre of the room, this had to work! I had to make this work! I closed my eyes and reached out to the voices, I listened and filtered as quickly as I could, a small frown appeared on my forehead from the concentration, but finally I found it. The familiar voice, the one I had been looking for. I reached out farther, focusing on the voice until I had it but instead of listening to the voice I did the opposite.

_Hello Peter _I sent telepathically

_Aaaah what was that! I'm hearing voices now? What's that about? Am I going crazy?_ I heard Peter's reaction.

_Nope, it's me_ I sent back to him

_Who's me? Wait… Heather? Where on earth are you? I've been looking everywhere! What even happened, one minute I was talking to you and then the next I woke up on the roof alone! Are you ok? I was so worried! _ He replied all in one breath, well actually I guess the thing about thought speech is you don't actually have to breathe so yeah.

_I'm fine, Guess what! I learnt remote Telepathy!_

_Yeah I kinda got that, so what exactly happened?_

_Oh that, I got kidnaped by Victor von Doom and he's locked me in a cell in his tower so could you please come and get us now?_

_Us?_

_Look can you just come now please because I really need to stop him from destroying the city or whatever it is he wants to do!_

_Wait go back there, your telling me that one of the richest people in the world has kidnapped you and now wants to destroy the city, isn't that kind of my thing?_

_Just get here now _I said trying to keep the annoyance from showing.

* * *

***this is what I tell my brother sometimes, he is nine but still very cute XD he hates me saying so though XD**

****yep I sometimes do that too, well actually I write it in the mist of the bus window on the way to college, and then I imagine the faces of the next people who get on the bus to find a random quadratic formula XD**

* * *

**So here it is, I wasn't entirely sure kidnapping and blackmail was really Dr Doom's thing but it seemed to fit. As for whether he knows Peter's identity, I am not quite sure yet, but it will probably come in later or in the sequel, yes I am doing a sequel! It will be set during the second film obviously and Spiderman will still be part of it! XD this story is nearly finished but I am planning on doing a couple of epilogue bits on the end, tell me what you think.**

**Superminion XD**


	12. Chapter 12: I am not a Damsel!

**Yay chapter 12, I like the number twelve, but not as much as 53.2 that's my favourite number XD but I'm not going to write that many chapters, it's kind of hard to write and post 0.2 of a chapter because it will still count as one chapter, anyway I'm rambling so I will stop now. I hope this chapter is ok, I think it will be the last one before the epilogue but I may do another.**

**I should now point out that as Heather is now able to hold a telepathic conversation she cannot hear all their thoughts, just the ones that they send to her, I hope this makes sense.**

**The timing in this is a bit strange, basically most of this happens while Ben is fighting Doom but it seems to take longer on this end, if you want just imagine the fight lasts longer than it does.**

**Superminion XD**

* * *

There was silence for a while until the reply came, it was getting hard to breathe, and I don't think the room had an air vent.

_Ok I'm here, where are you?_

I could sense him nearby.

_Where abouts are you?_

I asked in reply.

_On top of that really massive metal statue, gives new meaning to the term big-headed._

_Ok, we're near the top of the main building I think, two smashed windows, kind of hard to miss_

_Again with the We, who else is there?_

_Just get up here it's kind of getting hard to breathe here!_

_Ok I'm coming already._

I awoke from my telepathy induced trance and opened my eyes to find that James was sitting right in front of me.

"You looked strange" he commented, I raised my eyebrow at him.

"Did I?" I asked suspiciously.

"Yeah, you were all stiff and you wouldn't move, and your hands went pink" he explained.

"It's called Telepathy" I told him.

"You mean like Mind reading?" he asked curiously.

"Yep" I replied.

"Ok, what am I thinking?" he challenged.

"Easy, you're thinking about me reading your mind" I smiled.

"That's cheating, you didn't even do it that time!" he objected.

"Didn't need to" I explained.

"Do it properly!" he insisted, at that moment I saw something red and blue out the corner of my eye. I looked at James.

"You might want to look out the window now" I said mysteriously, he turned and I saw his eyes widen and light up at what was there.

"Spiderman!" he exclaimed excitedly, I smiled at him. "He came to rescue us!"

"Hey!" I objected, "He had help!"

He looked at me with a confused expression.

"How do you think he knew we were here?" I asked.

"Oh, your tele-thingy" he realised, we watched as Peter- I mean Spiderman- swung back on one of his webs and jump through the already smashed window, he looked around the room.

_Behind the back wall_

I sent, he turned towards where the glass was and brought his fist up to punch through.

_Wait! The glass is…!_

I tried to warn but I was too late, there was a loud thud as Peter's fist hit the glass but nothing happened, he pulled his hand back and wrung it in pain.

… _Bulletproof_

I finished.

_OOUCH, you could've warned me earlier!_

He complained.

_You could've tried opening the door!_

I retorted.

_Oh, right… _

He replied and quickly found the door to the side of the glass and forced it open.

"Hey Heather… Who's that?" he asked turning to James who was staring wide eyed at him.

"Oh, this is my brother" I explained, "P-I mean Spiderman, this is James, James, Spiderman"

I gestured to each of them in turn.

"Well I don't usually make a habit of rescuing damsels locked in towers, and their brothers" Peter joked, I looked at him angrily.

"If you ever refer to me as a damsel in distress again, I will personally fry every single one of your Neurons!" I threatened.

"Ok, backing off… you can't actually do that can you?" he asked worriedly, I shrugged.

"No idea" I replied, he looked at me warily, at least I felt sure that was what he was doing, it was kind of hard to tell with the mask.

"So you're really Spiderman?" James asked in awe.

"Course I am, what do you want, an ID Badge?" Peter replied jokily.

"Wow!" James exclaimed.

"We should really go now, but we need to stop off on the way, I have something I want to pick up" I told them quickly.

"Ok, where?" Peter asked.

"The Baxter Building" I replied, he nodded in agreement and picked up James, who seemed a little too excited for someone who had just been kidnapped. We both leapt out of the broken windows, Peter shot out a web and swung whereas I lifted myself into the air and sped through the sky. I landed on the roof of the Baxter building and ran down the stairs. I quickly found my room and my space suit; I changed into it and ran back up to the roof where Peter and James had just arrived.

"What do you think?" I asked them.

"You're a real superhero!" James exclaimed, his eyes alight as Peter put him down on the floor.

"Yep!" I agreed, "Now you stay right here, we've got a city to save!"

"But I wanna come!" he protested.

"No, you're staying, you could get hurt!" I said firmly, he stuck his bottom lip out at me but did not object anymore. I turned to Peter. "Come on"

We and a jumped once again off the side of the building and took off across the city, keeping a sharp eye out for the others, Peter followed.

It didn't take long to find them; it was pretty much just 'follow the trail of destruction'. I saw Jonny fly in from another direction and shoot fire at Doom who was standing in the middle of a street, wait fly? That was new.

"You four are Pathetic!" Doom sneered.

"Five!" I corrected, landing on the road behind him and telekinetically picking up the broken hubcap of a car I threw it at him with a swiping motion, it hit the back of his head. It made a metallic clang and he turned sharply.

"Ah, the little girl escaped, never mind" he leered. "I'll just get all of you"

"About that… I brought a friend" I told him laughing slightly. At that moment Peter – sorry Spiderman – swung in and shot some blobs of web at him hitting him in the stomach.

"Is this a private fight or can anyone join in?" Spiderman asked jokily

"Spiderman, I should've known you would show up, ah well, this is going to be fun!" Doom exclaimed, he lifted his arms up and bolts of electricity shot into him from all around shattering windows and streetlights. He began shooting this electricity around, he hit Jonny who somehow wasn't that affected, Sue was holding one bolt back with a force field and Peter was dodging and flipping to avoid them, I blocked them by telekinetically moving objects in the way which exploded. Sue seemed to be struggling, and suddenly Dr Richards threw himself over Dr Doom, stretching himself out into a sort of sheet he wrapped himself around Doom then shouted at Ben who pulled him back.

"Spiderman, restrain him!" Dr Richards commanded.

"Yes Mr – Doc – Fantastic – guy – sir!" Spiderman agreed with a mock salute, he promptly shot some webs at Doom which wrapped around him until it was a sort of cocoon, but almost as soon as he did so the webs began crackling with electricity and burning and breaking, Dr Richards saw this and turned to me.

"Heather could you hold him?" he asked, I nodded and began concentrating on holding the metal man still. Dr Richards turned to Jonny. "Jonny, Supernova!"

"I thought we agreed that was bad!" Jonny protested.

"Just do it!" Dr Richards commanded, Jonny flamed up and began flying round and round Doom in a fire tornado getting hotter and hotter.

"Isn't that dangerous?" Peter asked me, but before I could reply Dr Richards had turned to Sue.

"Sue, think you can contain it?" He asked, Sue immediately created one of her force fields and threw it towards the tornado, it grew encasing it entirely. I could feel Doom resisting my efforts and tried harder to keep him still, I was beginning to feel a bit dizzy. Then all of a sudden the force field collapsed and at the same time Jonny flew out landing in the road as his fire disappeared. Then Doom broke free from my hold, it hurt and I felt so dizzy that my knees buckled and a sank to the ground, I still fought for consciousness when the fire died down and revealed Doom, the Webbing was now completely burnt off along with the rest of his clothes and he seemed to be entirely made of molten metal.

"Is that the best you could do? Warm me up a bit?" he asked sneering.

"Time for your lesson" Dr Richards replied, "Chem 101 – What happens when you rapidly cool hot metal"

He nodded to Ben who kicked the top of a fire extinguisher thingy and put his foot on top so the water went horizontally. Sitting up and reaching my hand towards the water, I used the last of my strength to direct the flow onto Doom, the water evaporated into steam, I sank once again to the ground. Trying to fend off the swirling darkness I felt a hand on my shoulder, shaking my head to clear the fog from it I looked up and saw Spiderman standing over me, I smiled slightly.

"Did we win?" I asked weakly, standing up with his support.

"See for yourself" he said and gestured with his free hand. I looked and saw the cloud of steam dissipate to reveal Doom standing, now solid metal in the centre of a massive swirl of melted tarmac, I looked at him tensely before realising that he was now in fact little more than a statue.

"Cool!" I exclaimed, "I guess this means I am officially a Superhero now?"

"Sure" Peter replied, "Unfortunately I'm out of membership cards"

I smiled at his attempted joke and stood up properly on my own, I looked around, the others were all ok and a crowd had gathered, I looked apprehensively at it and bit my lip. I suddenly heard a shout from behind me.

"Heather!" a small voice exclaimed, I turned to see James running towards me with his arms wide when he got close he jumped in the air and landed on me, wrapping his arms around my neck and his legs round my waist, I hugged him back.

"Hey J" I smiled, "I thought I told you to stay put?"

"When do I ever do what you tell me?" he asked into my shoulder

"Good point" I said, trying to shrug but it was rather with a ten year old round my neck.

After everything had died down and people had arrived to take care of the 'life size Doom statue' we went back to the Baxter Building and I decided to undergo the treacherous task of returning James home. I walked once again down the front path, this time with James holding my hand, and rang the doorbell as before. There was a sequence of bumps as my father came down the stairs and then the door clicked open and his face peered round, his eyes were bagged and he had obviously been worried whether it was for me or just James I couldn't tell, not without reading his mind anyway, but I had made up my mind on the way not to do anything that would freak him out further so I couldn't. He opened the door fully and stood there awkwardly.

"Heather" he acknowledged sounding slightly cold

"I brought James back, I… ur… I'm sorry everything happened" I said, looking at my feet, "If its ok I'm going to stay at the Baxter Building now, James is welcome any time he wants"

I looked at him for confirmation, he nodded slightly, and a turned away leaving James with him, at the end of the path I looked back to see James waving and Dad directing him inside, he looked at me for a second and our eyes connected, he looked almost regretful.

* * *

**So this chapter is over, it is the last story chapter, I am thinking of skipping the party and writing my own epilogue which I will post sometime this week or next depending on how busy I am.**

**I hope you enjoyed this story, I am planning on doing a sequel of the second film which I will start as soon as I can, if you can't wait till then I suggest reading my other story that has Heather and James in, 'The Story of my Life by Lia Skye', which is set approximately nine years after this. **

**From the penultimate chapter… Goodbye, for now anyway XD**

**Superminion XD**


	13. Epilogue 1: Not all clouds have linings

**Hi, this is the second to last chapter ever of this story **** but I will do a sequel! XD before I do the epilogue I have a few notices.**

**First of all I would like to thank all of those who followed and favourite this story, Thank You so much! I never expected this many people to like it, I hope you continue your support to the next story. I would also like to thank everyone else who read this! **

**Thirdly, the next story will be hopefully posted in the next week or so, it will be called Static for reasons that will later be revealed and I have some really good ideas so I hope you will continue reading/following!**

**Ok notices done now, on to the last chapter ever of this story **** ah now I'm feeling all sad :'( I shall cheer myself up with lots of Heather/James, Brother/Sister fluff! Enjoy!**

**Superminion XD**

* * *

A couple of days had passed and things were sort of back to normal after the whole 'famous CEO guy is now a Supervillain and turned into a statue' thing died down, well at least as normal as you can get when you and four others got zapped by a cosmic space-cloud and now have Superpowers, but besides that normal. The city even threw a party to thank us, which was nice of them, I didn't go though; too many people. But the coolest thing is that Sue and Dr Richards are getting married! And I get to be a Bridesmaid! It's going to be really cool, although I'm not entirely sure how hard it will be to find a colour that goes with my purple hair, but still. I smile slightly shift my weight from one foot to the other. I glance around awkwardly, I am getting some strange looks, Peter says it's normal, part of the whole 'being a Superhero' thing, but I pointed out he has no idea, it's not as if Spiderman turns up to pick his brother up from school or anything, admittedly he doesn't have a brother but that's not the point, he can hide, I can't.

Speaking of Brothers, shouldn't he be coming out soon? I glance at my watch, yep soon. In case you haven't realised already I am standing outside the back of my old school waiting for James. I feel something cold touch my shoulder and look across to see that it is slightly wet, oh great, it's raining, he better not be too long because I don't have an umbrella or anything. Hey I wonder if I could telekinetically divert the raindrops from hitting me? I contemplated. Actually I'd probably pass out from effort and land on the ground and get even more wet, I reasoned. I shiver slightly and move under the small wooden shelter, it's getting cold and I'm only wearing a cropped denim jacket with a pale purple vest type top underneath with a short denim skirt and leggings, hey it was warm when I got dressed this morning! I objected silently at the sky, I'm sure the weather is in some way sentient and hates me, I complained, again silently. Another spot of rain hits my arm and I shoot an annoyed look at the grey, cloud covered sky, it shouldn't rain, today of all days. I shiver silently thinking about it, about what we're going to go and do. I had talked to Dad a couple of times since the fight-day, and I had managed to convince him that I could pick up and look after James for the afternoon so that he could have some time alone today. He's still a little strange about the 'me being a superhero' thing but I think he's getting used to it, I even organised for James to have a room at the Baxter Building so that he can come and stay for weekends when Dad needs a break so that's kind of cool, though you should see the way James acts around the others, he practically worships them, especially Jonny, which is kind of annoying. He says it's because their Superheroes, I pointed out that technically I'm one too but apparently I don't count 'Because I'm his sister'.

I look around at the dreary playground, I remember everything that happened here, playing under the tree with my friends, being picked up by Mum, but I hardly fit into this world anymore I'm part of a newer, stranger one. I glance over at the spot by the fence where she always used to stand, I can almost see her standing there, one hand holding James's Buggy the other waving at me enthusiastically at me as I run across the paint lined tarmac to meet her, tears prick my eyes. A sudden voice awakens me from my imaginings, I feel disorientated for a second but quickly look up to see James haring across the playground shouting my name and waving wildly with both hands and clutching what looks like a cereal box with arms. I smile at his antics and take of across the tarmac towards him, my arms stretched wide, he mimics me and we collide in the centre of the playground where he jumps up into my arms and I swing him round in an energetic embrace.

"Hey lil' J!" I exclaim as I place him back on the ground, "you're getting to beg for this"

"AWW!" he complains and then begins to explain to me the various parts of his cardboard creation, including a place to put popcorn and a so called 'secret draw' which is actually labelled, but I refrain from pointing out the irony of it.

I take him by his free hand and lead him of the playground while gesticulates wildly about a cardboard cut-out person he calls 'Bob 1', I ignore the strange looks from the still waiting parents and continue down the path towards the florists shop down the road, about half way there James goes suddenly quiet.

I squeeze his hand comfortingly and we enter the florists and the little bell above the door announces our arrival, we look silently at the rows of flowers until James points to a small bunch of purple flowers near the back, freesias I think sadly, her favourite. I nod at James and reach over the other flowers and find a nice bunch of the purple freesias, then handing them to him I dig out my purse from my handbag and we make our way towards the counter.

The lady behind it looks at us sympathetically, she knows us, she asks us about school and college and James shows her his creation and Bob 1 I pay for the flowers then she wishes us on our way and we exit the shop, the bell dinging once more.

We continue down the road and up the hill until we turn off down a path by the bank there is a low wall at one side and grass on the other, we turn off onto the grass and stop in front of a row of small grey plaques in front of a row of mossy slightly crooked grave stones. We walk down the row until we reach a lighter grey newer looking plaque half shaded by a tree, the spots of rain have stopped now but the grass around is covered in a fine layer of raindrops, here we stop. I see James bite his lip as tears spring to his eyes, and mine too.

"Hey Mum" I say awkwardly, "sorry we haven't been in a while"

"You wouldn't believe us if we told you" James said his voice wobbling a bit, I squeeze his hand once more. "We brought you these, they're your favourite"

He lays the purple flowers in front of the plaque and a tear slips down his cheek. I feel the sadness well up inside me and I bite my lip to stay strong, for his sake. James steps forward and sits cross legged on the wet grass in front of the plaque and I step back slightly. He explains once again his cardboard box and shows bob 1 and talks about school, as if she's really there, like she can hear.

When he is finished he turns and looks back at me, his cheeks are streaked with tears and his brown eyes are red, I step forward and place my hand on his shoulder as he gets up; I direct him slowly to a bench nearby and return facing the small grey square.

"Hey" I say smiling weakly, "a lot has happened since you were here, James was right when he said you wouldn't believe"

I bend over and brush some moss of the square and a tear drops off my nose and splashes on the plaque creating a dark spot.

"Sometimes I wonder if you can really here me, or if it's all just my imagination, I'd like to believe you can, but I guess I'll never know, even if you can, how would you reply, it's not as If you can just materialise and talk to me, that's not possible, at least it ought not to be, but if there's one thing I've learnt in the last week and a bit it's that not much is impossible, I guess that comes with having Superpowers. Maybe I should ask Peter? Oh, you haven't met Peter have you? He's a friend of mine from college, but he's also Spiderman, but you can't tell anyone that, not that you can, but never mind, he's cool, Mum, I think you'd like him, though his jokes are a bit bad, but I guess you know that part. There's also Dr Richards and Sue, soon to be Mrs Richards, which is really cool because they've asked me to be bridesmaid, also there's Ben and Jonny. Jonny's annoying but James likes him. There's something I should tell you about the five of us, you see a couple of weeks ago we got to go into space to study this space cloud, it would've been really interesting if it hadn't been for the fact that Dr Richards and I somehow miscalculated the cloud's approach and we ended up being hit. Then we woke up back on earth and strange things began happening, we all had Superpowers, cool right? Told you you wouldn't believe me. Dr Richards can stretch his body, Sue can turn invisible and generate force fields, Jonny can set himself on fire and Ben's sort of an orange rock monster, but I think he's ok with it now. And me, I can hear people's thoughts and move stuff with the power of my mind, it's really strange but quite cool all the same, I wish you were here to tell me what I should do, everything's strange without you. I hope you really can hear me"

I finish my speech and sniff, wiping the tears from my eyes, I looked over at James on the bench he is crying too, I hold out my hand to him and he slips off the bench and runs to me, taking my hand, I hug him close and he buries his head in my side. I place a hand on his head and rub his hair comfortingly with my thumb

"Come on J, we should say goodbye now" I tell him softly, he takes his head out of my side and looks up at me his eyes red and wet, I nod at him reassuringly, and he turns towards the small grey Plaque.

"Bye bye Mummy" he whispers quietly.

"Bye" I echo softly as we turn away and re-join the path.

We walk in silence down the path until we get back to the turning by the bank, I look down at James, his eyes are red from crying and his lower lip is quivering.

"We need to cheer ourselves up" I propose, "How about… oh I don't know… Ice-Cream?"

His eyes light up at the mention of the word and he nods enthusiastically.

* * *

**Now that I've succeeded in thoroughly depressing you and myself as well, I would like to do so further by dedicating this chapter to my Mum – R.I.P. 15****th**** March 2012. **

**Excuse me 2 seconds.**

**(Runs of side and sobbing sounds are heard)**

**Ok, I'm back, Please remember that I said last chapter that I have a two part Epilogue, the second part is still to come so keep reading! I promise it will be happier!**

**SuperminionXD**


	14. Epilogue 2: the adventure continues

**Hello and welcome to the last ever chapter of Voices, it is basically a day in the life sort of thing, but I had some random ideas so I had to write them, from now on I will start writing Static, which will be the sequel and set in the second movie, but before that I have the last epilogue, I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it!**

**A small explanation from the last chapter, people who know her will still recognise her as herself and not necessarily as part of the Fantastic Five as it isn't public knowledge that she went on the mission too, and also her appearance has changed a bit.**

**SuperminionXD**

**P.S. some of this chapter is to show that Heather is not entirely in control of her powers, it is however rather amusing XD**

* * *

I was aware of a strange floating sensation, almost as if I was under water, except for the fact that I could breathe. Strange, I thought, or not so strange, it's getting kind of hard to distinguish, but still, floating? I opened my eyes slowly, is it just me, or is the ceiling… closer? I made to sit up in bed, only to find that there was nothing there! I was floating in thin air, as was half the contents of my room, throughout the air was dispersed a cloud of hovering objects, pencils, books, even my alarm clock and bedside lamp were suspended all around the room. I screamed in shock and promptly plummeted from my place about a metre above the bed, the rest of my belongings also clattered down and I landed with a loud thump on the bed and various banging and smashing sounds were heard. A voice shouted from outside the room.

"Heather, are you ok in there?" I heard Sue shout worriedly, I sat up rather nervously.

"F-fine I th-think" I stuttered shakily and looked around my now wrecked room. The floor was now covered in pencils, pens, books and practically everything else you could think of, fortunately though most of it was intact, my bedside table on the other hand had faired not so well. The lamp, which had been levitating lob-sided due to its cable attached to the wall socket, because of this it had landed on its side and rolled off the edge of the table, smashing both the base and the bulb as it collided with the floor. The alarm clock had apparently also rolled off as it was now lying face down on the carpet with the battery compartment open and the batteries strewn out across the floor. My desk-chair was on its side the wheels still spinning eerily.

I got up slowly; nursing the bruised hip and elbow I had received from the fall, I picked my way through the mess towards the chest of draws, which was surprisingly untouched. I opened the draws and pulled out a t-shirt, a cropped beaded jacket, a skirt and tights. The jacket was a dark purple, a shade darker than my hair and was decorated by small pink beads arranged in firework patterns and silver stars, it stopped half way down my stomach and had dangly strings of beads round the bottom. The t-shirt I wore underneath and was a lighter purple around the same as my hair, and the skirt was darker but redder and stopped two thirds of the way down my thigh, underneath I wore the tights which were a dark grey colour. I got dressed, for some reason putting my suit on underneath, I wasn't sure why but it felt right, and pulled a matching dark grey cap with a small bow onto my head to cover my hair. I looked at myself in the full length mirror by the window; I could've passed for normal, crazy normal, but normal all the same.

Today I was going back to college, there had been much debate as to whether I was allowed to return, but eventually it was decided that I was to attend the lectures like everyone else but do the exam in a confined environment, apparently so that I couldn't read anyone's mind and cheat, not that I needed to.

Even so, I was rather apprehensive about returning, I knew that most of my classmates would have seen the news and although my name was never actually mentioned, it wasn't hard to work out. Admittedly I had worried about Peter thinking I was a freak, but that, as it turned out, was nothing to worry about, although not in the way anyone would expect. Speaking of Peter, I was supposed to be meeting him soon, neither of us had classes till eleven and so we decided to meet up beforehand. He suggested he teach me the art of 'patrolling' as he calls it, which from what I can tell is basically randomly hanging around until trouble shows up, he seems to be rather good at it, the getting into trouble part I mean. Glancing at my watch I suddenly realised that Peter was meeting me in the foyer in five minutes

I quickly scanned the room for the relative books and with a gesture of my hand they all flew into the air and stacked themselves into my rucksack which then flew to my hands as I ran out the room, the door shut behind me of its own accord. I sped into the kitchen catching a slice of bread I had thrown at myself telekinetically. I ran back out the kitchen almost colliding with Ben on the way.

"Sorry!" I apologised hurriedly as I rushed past and almost slammed into the closed lift doors as I tried to stop myself in time.

"Watch it kid, are you trying to get yourself killed?" Ben laughed as I skidded to a halt in front of the door and hit the button.

"I'm fine!" I objected rubbing my bruised hip slightly as the lift doors slid open and I went inside. The lift seemed to be moving exceptionally slowly today and it seemed to take ages before the doors slid open with their normal 'Ding'. I immediately ran out into the foyer, unfortunately though I tripped over something and sliding forwards across the shiny floor almost hitting Peter who had stepped out the way last minute and was now trying not to look like he knew it was going to happen.

"Umm… Hi" I said awkwardly from my place on the floor, I sat up and bent my legs in front of me so I was sitting in a vaguely normal position, "That never happened"

Peter raised his eyebrow at me looking down with an unbelieving expression.

"Reeeeeally?" he said suspiciously, "You going to get up now?"

"Now why would I do that?" I smirked crossing my arms across my knees. I looked round at the floor and saw my piece of bread lying crumbled and scattered across the ground. "My Breakfast!"

Peter looked at me strangely again.

"Your breakfast was a slice of bread?" he asked unbelievingly.

"Pretty much" I replied, "Hey I woke up about ten minutes ago practically on the ceiling, I was kind of in a rush!"

He raised his eyebrow at me once more.

"I though ceilings were my thing" he commented, I rolled my eyes at him.

"I wasn't actually on the ceiling, just floating near it, and you can keep your ceilings, the air underneath is much more important!" I protested.

"You're laying claim… to air?" he asked incredulously.

"It's fair though, you get the ceilings and the walls and I can have the stuff in between, not sure what happens to the floor though" I explained. He raised his eyebrow at me.

"I think you pretty much own the floor!" he laughed; I glared and pouted at him.

"I am not always on the floor!" I protested, he looked incriminatingly at me.

"Oh?" he commented looking down at me, on the floor. I looked and realised I was in fact still on the floor.

"Oh, right" I realised; I sheepishly got up off the ground.

"Right, now that you're officially off the floor, let's go get you some new breakfast" he suggested. I agreed and we went out of the building. We quickly found a Café and went inside, I ordered a hot chocolate and an egg sandwich and we went to a table outside in the street. We chatted for a bit until our orders arrived and I sipped cautiously at my chocolate. I had only just started when Peter suddenly froze.

"What…?" I started but was interrupted as he leapt over the table and tackled me to the ground, I struggled to breathe as I saw the table we had been sitting at and the front part of the café engulfed in a ball of flames.

"What on earth just happened?" I asked.

"Sorry" he apologised, picking himself off the ground next to me.

"Hey, you saved my life, again, no apology required" I smiled, "I still don't get what happened though, how do explosions come from nowhere?"

I looked around the apparently clear sky, but I soon received my answer. A creepy laugh came from directly above me, I whipped my head round to see where it came from, I saw a slightly familiar figure on a green glider and the definitely familiar figure of Jonny lit entirely on fire and shooting balls of fire at the other guy, who was somehow dodging each one and throwing small spheres that flashed then exploded. Peter seemed confused by this; he began franticly muttering to himself with a scared expression on his face.

"So, is this a Disturbance or a Disruption?" I asked.

"What…? Oh definitely Disruption" but he seemed to be talking more to himself than me. Our eyes met and we nodded at each other before bolting to the nearest alleyway. He removed his clothes to reveal he was also wearing his costume under them.

"Great minds think alike" I commented as I took my t-shirt off over my head and made a mental note to wear clothes that were easier to get off next time. I finished undressing as Peter pulled his mask on and shot a web, pulling himself up and swinging across the street. I levitated myself and followed. I looked round for the green guy, I quickly found him, but I also saw Jonny's unconscious form slumped over one side of the glider and covered in white foam.

"Great, now we have to save the Matchstick" I muttered.

"Matchstick?" Peter questioned.

"Ben's idea" I replied and he swung towards the green villain.

I saw him swing back and kick the green figure with both feet, the figure stayed on the glider but I saw Jonny's body begin to slip.

"Goblin" Peter acknowledged, "Sorry to burst your bubble or anything, but you died… twice!"

"Sorry to disappoint you" the figure, I now knew to be called Goblin, sneered, "I was around, thought I'd check out the new heroes in town, so far I am unimpressed"

I wasn't entirely sure what he meant by this, but I took advantage of the 'Goblin's' distraction and sneaking behind him I slowly lifted Jonny off the glider using my telekinesis.

"So not hot…" I heard him mumble his arms and legs still hung limp but twitched slightly. I laid him on the ground and asked some bystanders to keep an eye on him while I went back to help Peter who was currently hanging from the Goblin's glider by one of his webs. I caught his attention and he swung off the glider and stuck to the wall of a nearby building. I concentrated on the armoured villain and threw him off his glider and held him against a building on the other side of the road, Peter jumped across the street, landing next to the restrained goblin and punched his head against the wall.

"Who are you!" Peter demanded, but the psychopathic villain only laughed maniacally before he was knocked out, but just before he fell unconscious I heard a beeping sound. I screamed as I was rammed into by the green glider and pinned to the wall, two blades shot out and stuck into the concrete either side of me, I struggled to breathe, winded by the force. But all this caused me to lose all concentration and the now unconscious form of the Goblin peeled off the glass of the window he was pinned to and began plummeting towards the ground. Peter jumped after the falling villain and webbed him to the building before shooting another web to slow his own fall and swing across to land next to where I was stuck.

"You ok Heather… I mean Psy-girl?" he asked, correcting himself.

"I will be once you get this stupid thing off me!" I pointed out.

"Are you sure? You could've been stabbed right through, that's how the first one went!" he told me.

"What do mean 'first one'?" I inquired, slightly confused.

"Well technically that was the third Green Goblin" Peter explained as he strained to pull the blades of the glider from the concrete.

"What! There are three of those guys?" I exclaimed, shocked.

"Not anymore no" he answered solemnly, the glider creaked and ripped out of the wall, it fell down and he quickly secured it with a web, we jumped/levitated to the top of the building where we continued our conversation.

"What happened?" I asked once I had lowered myself into the roof.

"The first Green Goblin aka Norman Osborn, was the first villain I ever fought, he tested an experimental strength enhancer on himself and it basically turned him crazy. He went around killing the Board members that voted to sell his company, he was stabbed because he tried to do to me what the new guy just did to you, but I dodged and it hit him instead" he explained sounding regretful towards the end.

"I thought Victor was the first millionaire supervillain?" I inquired.

"They seem to be rather popular, and since when are you on first name terms with the good Doctor?" he Joked.

"Since he kidnapped me and my brother, locked us in a sealed room and then proceeded to destroy my friends" I pointed out, "Plus I kind of named him"

"Named him?" Peter repeated confusedly.

"It's what I referred to him as in my head because of his sir name, and when I woke up in the cell I accidentally called him it and he liked it" I explained.

"Congratulations, you've officially named your first villain!" he joked.

"What about the second one?" I asked, getting back on topic.

"Second what? Villain?" he replied.

"Green Goblin" I stated.

"Oh" he replied, his voice suddenly sad.

"What's wrong?" I asked caringly.

"The second Goblin was… Harry" he admitted.

"Harry? But how?" I asked, I had met Harry a couple of times along with MJ, Peter's girlfriend, sure he had a thing against Spiderman but I didn't think he could do anything like that. *

"He was mad at me, this half of me; because he thought I killed his father. He found his lair with all the goblin weapons and a tube of the formula. He started coming after me, and to cut a long story short, he nearly died a couple of times, and certain… circumstances, meant that I was less than nice to him. But he came to his senses and came to help me in that battle against Venom and the Sandman; he arrived just in time to save me but sacrificed himself in the process. He died saving my life" Peter finished, his voice cracking because of sadness.

"I'm sorry" I said bowing my head.

"It's ok" he replied, his voice still thick with pain.

"What about this guy? Any idea who he is?" I asked, moving away from the painful subject.

"None at all" he admitted, we looked down and found that both the armoured man and his glider were gone. There was a whoosh behind us and we both whipped round.

"Hey guys" Jonny greeted as he flamed off landing on the roof next to us, "Thanks for that"

He scratched the back of his head awkwardly.

"Oh, Hey Jonny" I acknowledged.

"Hey Heather? What happened to your geek friend?" Jonny asked.

"His name is Peter and he is fine" I replied coolly.

"Oh right" he looked from me to Peter, who was still in his costume with his mask on, "Later guys"

He jumped off the building and flamed on, flying off into the distance.

"Well, so much for breakfast" I sighed.

"Do you mind if we make a stop at the Bugle?" he asked.

"No, why?" I replied, he jumped to a building opposite and removed a camera that was stuck there, wait when did he put that there? I wandered. He looked through the photos and then jumped off the building once more and began swinging down the street; I lifted myself up and followed him.

We landed on the roof of the Bugle building after stopping to pick up our clothes, and put them back on top of our costumes. We slipped inside via a door on the roof and made our way down to the main newspaper floor. A woman at a desk welcomed us in.

"Hello Peter, I'll tell him you have photos?" she asked.

"Yep, only took them a few minutes ago so I thought I'd drop them off before college" he replied and made to enter the office, I made to follow him.

"Excuse me miss?" the receptionist asked.

"I'm with him" I told her and she nodded her approval. We entered the office and a man with short grey hair and moustache, known by many as J. Jonah Jameson, editor of the newspaper, and leader of the anti-Spiderman campaign, I still didn't quite get why Peter worked for him. Anyway Jameson was shouting at his assistant.

"…I don't care if he thinks it's page one, I say it's not, I run this newspaper, I say what's in it!" he shouted, there was a buzzing sound at the desk and he pressed a button. "Yes what!"

"Peter Parker has arrived with more pictures sir" the receptionist said over the intercom.

"Well what are you waiting for, send him in!" Jameson demanded.

"He is in, sir" she replied.

"Right" he continued, "alright Parker, what you got, it better be good"

"It is sir" Peter replied handing him the photos, he looked through them.

"Rubbish, crap, bad, what the hell were you thinking?" he said dropping the photos one by one on the desk. "I'll give you 150 for the lot"

"200" Peter insisted.

"170, that's my final offer" Jameson finalised; he took one of the photos and gave it to the assistant, one of Peter just about to kick the Goblin into a wall. "Here's your page one, call it, 'Old Allies Destroy City'"

"Sir, Spiderman wasn't trying to destroy the city, he was trying to save it!" I objected.

"And how would you know this, what are you doing in my office anyway?" he retorted at me.

"I was there, trust me he was trying to help!" I persisted.

"Oh, if he was trying to help then how come the villain got away!" he protested.

"Sir you can't blame Spiderman for everything bad that happens in this city!" I insisted.

"Just watch me, can't he leave it to the real heroes, like the Fantastic Five for instance, they don't wear masks, he does, what has he got to hide? Why does he roam the streets like a Vigilante?" He ranted. I raised my eyebrow at this, he obviously didn't recognise me. "Now get out of my office not! Both of you!"

He threw a slip of paper in our direction, which Peter caught expertly and we walked out of the office.

"Is he always like that?" I turned to Peter.

"Actually that's one of his good moods" he told me, I rolled my eyes.

"You'd think with him being such a 'big fan' of us _real _heroes, he might actually notice one standing in front of him!" I laughed slightly sarcastically, he joined my laughing and we continued laughing on our way up to the roof.

"So about this 'patrolling' thing?" I asked when we had both got back into our costumes.

"Well…"

* * *

**Five muggings, two bank robberies and a Car chase later…**

"This is so cool!" I exclaimed as I telekinetically threw a thug across the street and into a brick wall knocking him out.

"Tell me about it!" Peter agreed while webbing the other guys to a lamppost. He shot another web at my thug, securing him to the wall, he let out a moan.

"Well that just about wraps it up!" I conclude.

"You wouldn't believe the amount of times I've said that" Peter told me, he dropped down from on top of the lamppost and onto the ground. He peeled back the wrist part of his costume to check his watch, "Aww man! We're late for college!"

I shrugged.

"At least now I know why you're late so often" I laughed.

"Yep, pretty much" he agreed. We turned and flew/swung as quickly as we could towards the college campus. We changed as swiftly and ran towards our maths classroom, another class we shared, but just as we were about to turn the handle on the door I caught some of what the teacher was saying.

"… Hypothosys testing, find a partner and a coin between you, we're trying to discover if there are any psycics among you!" the teacher joked **(this was part of my maths class yesterday, and it was so funny I had to put it in XD If you know what it is you will understand)**

I caught Peter's eye and we both burst out laughing, unfortunately though the teacher heard us and the door creaked open.

"Parker! Jones! Do you find your lateness funny or is there something else you wish to share with the class?" the teacher demanded.

"Uh nothing…" I said nervously, the entire class was now looking at us.

"And would 'nothing' be the reason you were late?" he said sarcastically.

"N-no, there was a… er… um…" I froze, deer in the headlights style, and said the first thing that came into my head "… Disturbance?"

"Parker I expected, but you?" he replied incredulously.

"I guess I'm rubbing off on her" Peter smirked stepping through the door.

"Sit, both of you!" the teacher ordered and we both went to our desks.

And the adventure continues… I smiled as I sat down.

***in this universe Heather has known Peter for a while, probably before Spiderman 2 so I think he would probably have introduced her to his friends at some point**

**IMPORTANT, does anyone know where they are flying from and to at the begining of the second film, cause that would be imensely helpful XD**

**Hey, this is now officially finished, so next time I will be starting Static so keep an eye out, I will inform you when I do get round to it but for now…**

**Goodbye from…**

**SuperminionXD**

**P.S. Joking! I'm not really leaving XD I am moving house though so that's cool XD**


	15. Sequel!

**Hi, Just a note to tell you that I have started the sequel now. It is called Static and I am posting it now, I hope you enjoy it, thanks again for all the reviews and Follows/Favourites, as I said before, I hope you will continue your support to the next story.**

**Bye for now**

**SuperminionXD**

**P.S. Happy Birthday to me! (On Saturday!) XD XD XD XD **


End file.
